To Complete A Family
by Estel Ashlee Snape
Summary: Rhian Snape is the daughter of the infamous Severus Snape, she believes that its just her father and herself but once she starts her formal education at Hogwarts her father’s secret comes to light. This secret can finally complete her family Chapter 12 up
1. The Sorting

Summary: Rhian Snape is the daughter of the infamous Severus Snape, she believes that its just her father and herself but once she starts her formal education at Hogwarts her father's secret comes to light. This secret can finally complete her family.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I'm just borrowing the characters and some of the cannon plot. Rhian Snape belongs to me.

Author's note: This is my second Harry Potter story. I've always loved reading Severitus' and other similar stories with Snape being mentor or father figure. Rhian pronounced Re-an, and means magical maiden in welsh.

**To Complete a Family**

**Chapter 1: The Sorting**

"Harry Potter" Professor McGonagall called holding the sorting hat up and looking expectantly at the bespectacled raven-haired boy in the crowd of frightened first years.

Immediately the hall erupted into excited whispers as the students eagerly watched the young dark haired boy slowly make his way up to the stool. Green eyes watched the nervous boy get up on the stool as she brushed a stray reddish-black lock of hair behind her ear.

She watched intently as it appeared that Potter was arguing with the hat. Glancing up at the Head Table she caught her father's eye. He too seemed to be watching the boy with as much interest as she.

"Gryffindor" The hat shouted after several long moments.

A look of relief washed over Potter's face as McGonagall lifted the hat off his head. He made his way over to the table and sat down by the Weasley twins. Who were whooping with unsuppressed joy by shouting "We got Potter!" over and over again.

Rolling her eyes she watched the red-headed boys banter with the quiet boy beside them. _I wonder where I'll be _The uncertain thought flashed through her mind as she waited for the S's to be called upon.

The sorting continued. Each of the houses received new members as the names were called one by one. Finally it was her turn.

"Rhiannon Snape"

Once more the students whispered excitedly hearing the surname of their most hated teacher. "Oh Merlin we're in for it." Rhiannon heard an older student closest to the first years whisper as she confidently walked up to the stool and sat down allowing the hat to slip over her eyes.

"_Ah Miss Snape we meet at last." A little voice in her head said after a moment of silence. _

"_Hello" Rhian replied. _

"_Hmm… yes clever mind just like your mother. But much more like your father." The hat went quiet for a moment. "Difficult, very difficult where to put you?" _

"_Why is it difficult?" She asked confusedly. _

_A bodiless chuckle entered her mind. "Just like Mister Potter you have strong qualities for both the Slytherin and Gryffindor houses. The question is which house is best suited for you, hmm?"_

"_Where do you think I should be put?" Rhian asked unsurely of the sorting hat. _

"_Like I said you have strong qualities in both Gryffindor and Slytherin houses but since you are unsure of where you belong then it better be…" _

"Gryffindor" The hat announced to the Great Hall.

Surprised Rhiannon stumbled off the stool and made her way over to the Gryffindor table. Numbly she sat down at the end of the table.

"Bloody hell…" An older voice said down the table. "…we have Snape."

_Dad's going to be mad at me _She thought sadly not daring to look up at the Head Table in fear that her father would be glaring down at her.

As the sorting wound down and Ron Weasley joined the Gryffindor table Rhian stared steadfastly at her glistening plate.

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore got to his feet clapping when the final first year "Blaise Zabini" was sorted into Slytherin. Waving his hands the Great Hall became silent as the expectant students waited for him to speak.

Still encumbered by her troubled thoughts Rhiannon didn't hear his slightly confusing speech. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts." He said his bright blue eyes roaming over the student body. "Before we begin the feast I would like to say a few words, and they are; Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" He smiled at the thoroughly confused faces. "Thank you!"

The food appeared just as the elderly wizard sat down but Rhiannon didn't notice as she was still staring at the plate before her. _I should have told the hat to put me in Slytherin_ She thought forlornly.

Feeling an elbow in her side Rhiannon looked up startled out of her thoughts. A bushy haired girl to her right was looking at her. "Why aren't you eating?" She asked. "Surely you're hungry." She added in a somewhat bossy tone.

"Yeah Rhian…" Fred or George Weasley piped up she wasn't sure which twin it was. "Snape is looking at you funny."

Frightened Rhiannon quickly picked up her fork and stabbed a piece of meat and stuffed it into her mouth barely chewing the tender beef before swallowing. "I'm eating happy?" she asked the staring students.

They gave no reply but turned back toward their own meals. Setting down her fork Rhiannon went back to staring at her plate. _He's going to disown me anyhow._

"That looks good, it does." A voice said causing the first years to look up including Rhian.

Coming through the table was the head of Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington the resident Gryffindor House. He was introducing himself to the slightly irked first years.

"Hello Sir Nick." Rhian greeted the ghost quietly.

The ghost who had risen above the Gryffindor table looked down. "Why hello there Miss Snape. It is quite a surprise that a Snape should be in my fine house."

Rolling her eyes Rhiannon fell silent as the other first years asked the ghost questions about his death.

Across the table from her Harry Potter gasped in pain his hand coming up to rub his forehead. "What is it Harry, are you ok?" Ron Weasley asked the boy next to him.

Rhiannon looked up to watch Potter carefully as he rubbed his forehead looking up at the Head Table. "Who's the teacher sitting next to Professor Quirrell?" He asked no one in particular.

Without looking up Rhiannon answered the boy's question. "That's my father, Professor Snape." she told him stiffly.

"Professor Snape teaches potions." Percy Weasley informed Potter. "But it's the Defense Against the Dark Arts he fancies."

Rhiannon looked up and glared at the older Weasley boy. "What does that suppose to mean?" She asked heatedly stabbing her fork at the prefect.

Percy looked quite flustered. "I meant no offense Miss Snape." He replied.

"Whatever…" She said waving her hand dismissively.

Soon however as the feast came to an end Albus Dumbledore stood up again, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacles.

"Now that we are all fed and watered and tired I have a few start-of-term notices to make before we make our way to bed." He smiled warmly at the expectant faces. "First years should note that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden of course as a few of the older students could use a reminder." His twinkling eyes looking at the Weasley twins.

The older students laughed knowing exactly who the Headmaster was speaking to. After silencing the students the Headmaster continued. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you that no magic should be used in the corridors between classes."

"Quidditch trials are set for the second week of term, if you are interested then I suggest you speak with Madame Hooch about signing up for house teams."

"Lastly I wish to inform all students that the third floor corridor is out of bounds to all who do not wish to die a painfully horrible death."

Murmurs of confusion filled the Great Hall. "He's not serious is he?" Potter asked Percy Weasley who was just as confused as the rest of them.

After they sung the Hogwarts' song which Rhiannon refused to sing along to, Dumbledore sent them off to bed.

Mind flooded with thoughts and feet feeling as if full of lead Rhiannon trudged along with the other first years following the pompous Weasley towards Gryffindor Tower.

"Hey are you ok?"

Rhiannon looked up to find that Harry Potter sidled up next to her. "Are you ok?" He repeated concern entering his emerald eyes.

Surprised he would even be talking to her Rhiannon shrugged as they made their way up the moving staircases. "I'm ok…" She replied.

"My name is Harry Potter." He said introducing himself.

Rhiannon gave a small smile. "Rhiannon Snape…but you can call me Rhian." She replied shaking his outstretched hand.

"First years do keep up." Percy Weasley said bossily from his place at the head of the group.

As they entered another corridor the Gryffindors stopped for ahead of them was a floating pile of walking sticks. Rhian rolled her eyes pushing her way to the front of the group. "Peeves show your sorry ass of a poltergeist."

A little man with dark wild eyes, and a wicked smile appeared hovering upside down in the air in front of them. "Ooooh ickle firsties." He cackled turning right side up clutching the walking sticks in his twitching hands.

"Stand aside." Percy ordered stepping in front of Rhian brandishing his wand at the poltergeist. "I don't want to get the Bloody Baron on you now."

Rhian pushed past Percy and pointed her wand at the problematic poltergeist. "Expelliarmus." She yelled as the spell hit Peeves square in the chest sending him crashing into the wall behind him. Turning to the older boy Rhian smirked. "Lead on Mr. Weasley."

Percy huffed indignantly as he continued to lead the Gryffindors to the tower. A few moments later they approached a portrait of a fat woman dressed in a pink dress. "Password" She asked looking down her nose at the students.

Puffing up his chest importantly Percy stepped forward. "Caput Draconis"

The fat lady nodded allowing the portrait to swing open allowing the students entrance into the common room.

"First years gather around." Percy ordered making sure everyone saw his prefect badge. "The boy's dorms are up the stairs and to the right, the girls dorms are the same to the left."

Rhian stared open mouthed at the circular room that decorated in reds and gold. All of the first years were staring around the room in awe. As they were heading up the stairs Potter bid Rhian goodnight as the parted ways.

"I'm so excited." Hermione exclaimed as the girls prepared to for bed. "I can't wait to see the library."

Smirking Rhian looked over at the bushy haired girl. "It's amazing…" she whispered.

Hermione gasped. "You've been in the library?" she interrupted. "But how?"

"I live with my dad and he works here so I live here too." She replied with a shrug pulling her pajamas out of her trunk.

Sliding under the maroon coverlet Rhian bid her roommates goodnight as they too fell asleep.

_Noise filtered through the classroom as the students sat waiting for their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class to begin. Rhian sat in a seat in the front row not far from Potter and Ron Weasley were sitting, trying not to breathe in the putrid garlic smell that permeated the room. _

_A few minutes later Professor Quirrell entered the room a purple turban wrapped around his head which also smelled of garlic. Instead of speaking to the class Quirrell turned his back. _

"_Potter will die…" an inhuman voice hissed. _

_Rhian startled looking around the classroom trying to find the source of the voice. The other students it seemed had not heard the voice and were becoming rather impatient with the timid professor who still had not spoken. _

"_Potter will die…" The voice hissed again. _

_Looking over at Harry Rhian noticed that he too had heard the voice and was looking around. _

"_What's going on?" I asked Potter confusedly. _

_The boy shrugged. "I don't know." He replied just as confused._

_Just then Rhian noticed Quirrell walking backwards towards the front row desks. "Snape give me Potter." The voice ordered firmly._

Rhian cried out as she shot up in bed looking around fearfully. "What the hell was that?" She whispered to herself.

After a few minutes Rhian sighed as she lay back down against the down pillows and closed her eyes yawning widely drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

End of chapter:

I hope you liked the chapter. Please review and tell me if you like this story.


	2. The Potions Master and Flying

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Author's note: Thank you Admiral Jackal for being my first reviewer. Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them. On with the chapter!

**To Complete a Family**

Chapter two: The Potions Master and Flying

"Mr. Potter…our new celebrity." Professor Snape sneered glaring down at the first years that Friday as the students of Gryffindor and Slytherin houses sat down in the dungeon classroom.

In the last row of desks on the Gryffindor side Rhian watched confusedly as her father picked out Harry for his first target.

Dark eyes roamed over the class and finally landed on her, but she didn't dare look at him. A week had passed and yet Rhian had yet to talk to her father about the sorting, to be truthful she was scared.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and extract art of potion making." He began his voice barely a whisper but it seemed that it carried throughout the room causing shivers to run down everyone's back. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe that this is magic. I don't expect you to understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death… if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Rhian rolled her eyes. She had heard this speech a thousand times over the last few years and knew that every time is scared the students almost to the point of peeing their pants. Beside her Hermione was on the edge of her seat eagerly waiting for the lesson to begin and Harry and Ron in front of her exchanged looks as they gulped.

Looking up at her father Rhian noticed the strange glint in his eyes as he watched Harry carefully. It was between longing and hate but Rhian couldn't tell.

"Potter!" Snape said suddenly startling the boy. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

From where she sat Rhian could tell by the look on his face that Harry had no clue. She pitied him.

"I don't know sir." He whispered emerald eyes finding the flagstones quite interesting.

A snarl appeared on Snape's lips. "Clearly fame isn't everything."

He ignored Hermione's hand.

"Let's try again. Potter where would you find a bezoar?"

Again Harry looked crestfallen. "I don't know sir." He replied.

"It appears Mr. Potter that you did not even open your book before coming to class."

Beside her Hermione was practically dancing in her seat hoping to be called on but Snape just continued to ignore her as he continued to glare at Harry.

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane Potter?"

At this Rhian glared at her father silently pleading with him to stop badgering the boy who obviously didn't know. By now Hermione had stood up her hand raised straight above her head. Rhian tried to tug at her robes urging her to sit down knowing any moment her father was going to snap at her. But Hermione persisted.

"Sit down you silly girl." Snape snapped causing Hermione to quickly take her seat and her gaze to fall to the floor.

Snape's obsidian eyes swept over the class and landed on Rhian. _Oh no _She thought as he strode closer.

"Miss Snape… tell me what do I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Rhian sighed. "Draught of living death, sir." She replied stiffly

Snape nodded in approval. "And where would I find a Bezoar?" He questioned.

"In the stomach of a goat, sir." Rhian answered stiffly once more. She could feel the eyes of the other students on her, most were glaring at her.

"As for monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Rhian wished she could disappear. "Well Miss Snape?" the professor pressed becoming impatient.

"Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant also called aconite."

Snape nodded. "Well? Why are you not writing this down?" He snapped causing the students to jump.

Having known the answers to her father's questions Rhian had already written it in her notes. Looking around Rhian watched her fellow classmates scribble in their notebooks furiously making sure they got everything.

"Five points from Gryffindor Potter for being unable to answer any of the answers." Snape snarled as he turned towards his desk.

Things didn't get any easier for Rhian or the other Gryffindors during double potions. Professor Snape had set them in pairs to work on a simple boil cure potion. Snape had deliberately paired Rhian with Draco Malfoy.

Rhian pointedly ignored Malfoy and set to chopping up the ingredients for the potion and set them aside. Professor Snape stalked down the isles between desks his black robes billowing behind him as he glared down into the cauldrons taking points from the Gryffindors and awarding points to the Slytherins.

"Your incompetence is mind boggling." He snarled as he peered into Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnegan's cauldron.

Just as he swept away from the desk Rhian noticed that the cauldron's contents were dangerously bubbling within. "Sir…"

Snape swiveled on his heel moments before a resounding boom echoed through the dungeon room as the cauldron blew apart from the explosion. Most of the students dove for cover under the tables. The unfortunate ones were covered in the botched potion.

Neville whimpered in pain as angry red boils appeared all over his bared skin. "Idiot boy." Snape rounded on the whimpering boy. "You put the porcupine quills in before taking the cauldron off." With a wave off his wand the mess that the botched potion made.

"Finnegan escort Longbottom and any of the others covered in the potion to the hospital wing." Snape snarled as he turned towards Potter who was stationed next the two boys. "Potter…why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought it make you look good if he blew up his potion, did you? Five points from Gryffindor."

Rhian gasped. She knew her father could be a royal git to the students but never before had she seen him show such hatred towards a single student. Why did he hate Potter so much?

As the class ended an hour later Rhian and the other Gryffindors sadly packed up their things unable to fathom why Snape hated Harry Potter so much.

"Miss Snape please stay behind." Snape said taking his seat behind his desk.

Rhian sighed. "Yes sir." She whispered longingly watching her classmates leaving the dungeon classroom as quickly as possible.

When the other students left Snape flicked his wand towards the door closing and locking it.

"Tell me Rhian how was your first week of classes." Snape asked his voice no longer harsh.

Rhian's gaze fell on the flagstones at her feet not daring to look up at her father.

"Rhian…" Snape said gently kneeling down in front of her. "Look at me child." He said placing a long pale finger under her chin lifting her head up to look in her eyes.

Rhian felt trapped. There was no way that she could tell her father that she was afraid of him at the moment. "I should go father." I whispered as she turned to leave.

Strong hands stopped her progress and turned her back around. "Rhian, I am not mad that you were sorted into Gryffindor." Snape said softly

Rhian's eyes grew wide as she turned to look up at her father. "You're not?" She asked uncertainly hoping against all hope it was the truth.

"Have I ever lied to you child?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Shaking her head Rhian smiled slightly.

"Now you didn't answer my first question, how was your first week?"

Rhian shrugged. "It was alright I guess. I'm sorry for ignoring you this week Dad." She whispered scuffing the toe of her shoe on the flagstone.

"Quite alright child, I understand." Severus said placing a hand on her shoulder. "You should run along or you'll be late to your next class." He added giving her a little shove towards the door.

"Bye Dad." Rhian replied heading out the door promising herself that she'd look into his odd behavior.

------------------

"Snape is a real git…" Ron said angrily in the common room later that night. "Ow Harry what was that for?"

Rhian looked up from her homework to find that Harry had kicked Ron in the shin and was now glaring meaningfully at the red head.

Ron looked at Harry confusedly until realization dawned on him and he turned to Rhian. "I'm sorry Rhian…" He whispered his face getting as red as his hair.

Rhian shrugged. "I know he is Ron, I've lived with him the past eleven years. Its ok." She replied. "His behavior towards Harry though is rather odd." She added.

"I wish I knew why too." Harry replied flicking through the pages of hid potions book.

An hour later Rhian closed her book. "Finally…" she sighed in relief. "I'm done." Standing up she stretched. "I'm headed to bed, night guys."

"Night Rhian" the boys said in unison as she walked up the steps.

The weekend and the following week passed slowly for Rhian and the boys but finally the day they had been waiting for, flying lessons.

After their last class Harry, Rhian, Ron and the other Gryffindor first years hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lessons on Thursday afternoon at half past three.

All the boys were excitedly talking about their flying experiences and how they couldn't wait for Quidditch to begin in a few weeks time. Rhian rolled her eyes as they approached the courtyard that was going to be used for the lesson that clear day.

When they arrived they found that the Slytherins were already there waiting. On the ground in two lines were twenty four school brooms, most of which she knew vibrated if they were flown too high or flew at an angle.

Hermione stood next to her nervously fidgeting with the hem of her robes. She had confided in Rhian the night before that she was afraid to fly, but deep down Rhian knew she was afraid because you couldn't learn to fly out of a book.

"You'll do fine." Rhian patted Hermione's arm encouragingly.

Hermione smiled slightly, but turned her eyes back to the brooms. "I've never flown before either." Rhian whispered so only Hermione heard. "Dad wouldn't let me."

Before Hermione could respond Madame Hooch arrived. Her short dark grey hair stuck up in spikes and her yellow cat like eyes flashed in the afternoon sun.

"Well what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Stand beside a broomstick now hurry up."

Glancing down at her broom Rhian gulped. It sure looked old. Looking to her right she noticed Harry doing the same.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom." Madame Hooch instructed. Once everyone had done so she continued. "Speak clearly and say 'Up!"

"Up!" shouted the students.

Almost at the same time Rhian and Harry's brooms jumped up into their hands, the rough wood smacking their palms. Looking around Rhian noticed in astonishment that she, Harry and Malfoy were the only ones holding their brooms after the first up. The others including Hermione and Neville's brooms wobbled and then lay still on the ground.

Madame Hooch then showed them how to mount the broom properly. Rhian smirked when Malfoy was told that he had been flying the wrong way for years.

"Now when I blow my whistle, kick of the ground hard." Hooch instructed walking up and down the row. "Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment and come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle, three…two…"

Rhian had been watching Neville who was quite jumpy. Before Madame Hooch had the chance to raise the whistle he kicked off hard and was rising fast.

"Neville…" Harry and Rhian cried out as he steadily rose into the air.

Madame Hooch was taken aback. "Boy come back down here at once." She ordered but Neville only rose higher.

Without even thinking Rhian mounted her broom and kicked off the ground. "Where do you think you're going Miss Snape?"

Rhian ignored the teacher and rose up in the air. "Hang on Neville." She called.

Rising up next to Neville Rhian grabbed hold of Neville's arm. "Let's get you down from here." She whispered to the frightened boy.

Gently leaning forward on the broom Rhian steadily lowered both her and Neville towards the ground. In his eagerness to get off the broom Neville leaned over too far and instantly fell of the broom twisting his ankle in the process.

Madame Hooch hurried over to Neville and Rhian her face as white as paper. Carefully she helped Neville up and supported his weight. "Off to the hospital wing with you." She said before turning to the rest of the class. "The rest of you had better keep both feet firmly on the ground. If I find that you have left the ground you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can see quidditch. Come along dear."

As soon as they were out of earshot Malfoy and the other Slytherins burst into laughter, Malfoy doubling over holding his stomach.

"Did you see his face?" Malfoy laughed. "The great lump."

Anger seem to boil within Rhian's chest. The Gryffindors around her came in closer.

Ron growled in annoyance stepping forward. "Shut up Malfoy." He spat anger building up.

Harry grasped Ron's forearm holding back from doing something stupid. "Ron, don't be stupid." He whispered.

"Look…" Malfoy darted forward picking up a round glass ball. "Its that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him.

Harry glared at Malfoy as Rhian stepped forward. "Give it back Malfoy it's not yours." She demanded in a low tone like her father.

A nasty smile appeared on Malfoy's face. "I think not." He replied. "I think it's better off up a tree."

"Malfoy give it back." Harry demanded coming to stand next to Rhian.

The blonde Slytherin smirked as he mounted his broom and rose in the air. "Come and get it Potter." He called.

As Harry grabbed his broom Hermione stepped forward grabbing his arm. "No" she shouted. "You heard what Madame Hooch said. You'll get us all in trouble."

Ignoring her Harry rose in the air coming up level with Malfoy. Down below Rhian watched as the two boys came face to face. _I have to help him _she thought as she too mounted her school broom and took off. The anger she felt fueling her.

"Give it here." She heard Harry demand. "Or I'll knock you of your broom."

The smirk on Malfoy's face widened. "Oh yeah?" He snarled but from where Rhian was he looked nervous.

"Your dim-witted goons aren't here to help you Malfoy." Rhian called out to him.

Malfoy turned in surprise having not seen her rise up behind him in the air. Rhian could definitely tell that Malfoy was now no longer confident.

"Catch it if you can." Malfoy shouted throwing the glass remembrall as far as he could.

Rhian saw Harry's eyes narrow as he leaned into the broom shooting forward, taking off towards the glass ball that was on a collision course with one of the castle's towers.

Out of the corner of her eye Rhian saw Malfoy shoot towards the ground. Turning towards the ground she raced after him, tacking him inches from the grassy lawn.

"You foul being." She hissed socking him in the face.

Just then the first years burst out in cheers calling Harry's name, glancing upward Rhian saw Harry land with the remembrall in his hand.

"HARRY POTTER"

Professor McGonagall was running towards them. "Never….have I seen…" she was almost speechless.

Then she round on Rhian. "Miss Snape" she cried striding forward and prying her off Malfoy's trembling body.

"Both of you come with me." She ordered swiftly striding towards the entrance hall.

Dread filled her mind replacing her recent anger. Glancing over at Harry who walked beside her, she noticed he looked just how she felt. He was probably thinking the same thing she was. _We are in deep shit now _she thought as she walked down the corridor following her Head of House. _Oh God _she thought. _She is going to take me to my dad. I'm dead for sure. _

Feeling quite numb Rhian didn't notice that Professor McGonagall had stopped in front of Quirrell's classroom door until she spoke.

"Professor Quirrell, pardon my interruption but may I borrow Wood for a moment." She said.

A few moments later a burly fifth year boy with confusion written on his face.

"Professor?"

Professor McGonagall looked excited now. "Wood this is Potter, Potter this is Wood. Wood I've found you a seeker."

Wood looked from McGonagall to Harry skeptically. "Are you serious Professor?" He asked unsurely.

"Absolutely" McGonagall replied crisply. "The boy has natural talent. I've never seen anything like it." She turned to Harry. "Was that the first time on a broom Potter?"

Harry nodded silently watching Wood's facial expression change.

"He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive." McGonagall exclaimed.

Rhian stepped back as Wood came forward and began circling Harry mumbling softly to himself as he did so.

"Miss Snape follow me." McGonagall ordered her stern face back in place.

Gulping Rhian glanced at Harry before following the professor back down the corridor. Rhian knew they were getting close as the air around them became colder.

"You should be ashamed of yourself Miss Snape." McGonagall was saying. "Attacking another student is unbelievable. Especially from you."

Rhian hung her head her cheeks burning as they came to a stop in front Snape's door. McGonagall stuck her head in the door. "Severus could I borrow you a moment." It didn't sound like a request but more like an order.

Hearing her father order the students to keep working silently as he stalked out of the room Rhian held her breath.

"What is going on here?" He demanded his eyes flicking between his colleague and daughter.

"Might we go somewhere a little more private Severus." McGonagall stated

Severus inclined his head striding briskly down the corridor towards his office. Rhian followed the two professors into the office and sunk into the hard backed chair.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Severus, your daughter attacked Mr. Malfoy during their flying lesson." McGonagall stated.

Rhian gulped. "Rhiannon Lily Snape what in Merlin's name were you thinking?" Her father roared.

"He made me mad." She whispered. "Malfoy stole Neville's remembrall and taunted Harry…"

"That gives you no right to attack a student." Snape sneered interrupting her. "No matter what they've done."

Tears filled her eyes as Rhian rested her head in her hands. "I'm sorry dad, I'm sorry." She whispered sadly.

"You better be sorry." He snarled. "For the next month you will be serving detention with Mr. Filch. And if you ever attack another student I will expel you personally."

To say her father was angry was an understatement. Rhian knew her father was livid. "Yes sir" she whispered. "May I go?" she asked turning to Professor McGonagall.

McGonagall looked over to Professor Snape who was leaning heavily against his desk, his back now turned. "Yes child, you may go." She said quietly so as to not disturb Rhian's father.

Not wasting any time Rhian hurried out of the room and all but ran all the way back to the Gryffindor tower.

"Rhian" Surprised voices called out her name. "Rhian what happened?"

Ignoring them Rhian ran up the stairs and into the first year girl dormitory. Burying her head under her pillow Rhian cried.

Author's note: Here's another chapter. Thank you again for the reviews. I hope you liked.


	3. Friends

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Author's note: Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate it. Don't worry about Snape's punishment it will be cleared up in this chapter. I hope you like!

**To Complete A Family**

**Chapter Three: Friends**

Rhian woke an hour later to someone calling her name. "Ugh" she moaned rolling over and opening an eye to see who the intruder was.

"Rhian…" Hermione called again.

Sitting up Rhian rubbed her tear stained eyes and looked at her dorm mate. "Professor McGonagall is downstairs." Hermione stated. "She wants to speak to you."

Nodding Rhian got out of bed and patted the wrinkles out of her robes before following Hermione out the door.

Down in the common room their Head of House was waiting by the fireplace. "Miss Snape follow me please." She said stiffly as she turned and walked out of the portrait hole.

Rhian followed behind quietly not daring to utter a sound. The duo walked in silence down several corridors until they reached the professor's office. McGonagall motioned for Rhian to take a seat in front of her desk.

"I wanted to speak to you Miss Snape about what happened earlier this afternoon in your father's office. Your father was just concerned and forgot his place for a moment." McGonagall paused to look Rhian over. "The punishment your father gave you I'm taking away, but you will have another punishment from me."

"A few of your classmates came to me and told me exactly what happened today in your flying lesson. While I do not condone your behavior I understand." A small smile appeared on her lips. "Your punishment is to a detention with myself tonight after dinner. And Mr. Malfoy has also been given a detention with Mr. Filch for provoking another student."

"Yes Professor" Rhian whispered. "May I go?"

McGonagall nodded.

Without another thought Rhian took off and hurried down the corridor making it to the Great Hall just as everyone was arriving for dinner.

"Rhian you ok?" Harry asked as they sat down to dinner. He had just told Ron about McGonagall's decision.

Nodding Rhian smiled. "Congratulations Harry. "From what I heard that would make you the youngest seeker in a…"

"Century" Harry said. "Wood told me." He replied.

Just then Fred and George Weasley walked into the Hall. Spotting Harry they hurried over. "Wood just told us Harry, congrats. We're beaters on the team." They said.

After excusing themselves the three were left to talk excitedly about the afternoons events. "You didn't get into too much trouble for tackling Malfoy did you?" Harry asked concerned.

"Nah" Rhian said dismissively. "Just a minor detention with McGonagall tonight is all."

Shortly after dinner Rhian said goodbye to her friends and headed up the stairs to McGonagall's office.

When she arrived she found her professor waiting beside several boxes filled to the brim with books of all sizes. "Good evening Miss Snape." McGonagall greeted. "Tonight your detention will consist of reshelving these books alphabetically the muggle way of course."

Rhian nodded and set to work. To be honest the task at hand wasn't all that difficult. But looking at all the boxes she knew she would be there for awhile.

An hour or two had dragged on, by now Rhian was on "P." Reaching into a box she pulled out a rather worn black leather bound book with fading gold letters. It was a potions book Rhian realized as she read the cover The Potions Master's Apprentice: the Official Guide to Becoming a Potions Master by Henry Blackburn.

Sitting back on her heels Rhian opened the front cover and noticed her father's name written in his tidy scrawl. Her father must have received this as a graduation gift many years ago when he had graduated from Hogwarts.

"I remember that book." Professor McGonagall's voice said from behind her.

Startled Rhian looked over her shoulder to find the professor looking at her from her desk. "Horace Slughorn, the potions master of your father's time here gave it to your father when he became his apprentice."

Rhian nodded flipping through the pages, noticing the fact that her father had scribbled notes in the margins of the book. As she went to put the book on the shelf a folded piece of parchment slipped out from between the pages.

Bending down Rhian carefully picked the parchment up and glanced behind her. McGonagall was now grading essays. As she unfolded the parchment and gasped in surprise, it was a letter addressed to her father.

"Rhian…" Professor McGonagall said looking up. "Are you alright child?"

"Yes professor." Rhian said quickly pocketing the letter.

McGonagall smiled slightly. "Its quite late." She replied glancing at the clock on her desk. "You're dismissed Miss Snape."

Rhian hurried out of her Head of Houses' office and made her way down the corridor heading back to Gryffindor Tower. Rounding a corner on the second floor Rhian smacked into someone coming from the opposite direction.

"Oomph"

Placing her palm against her head Rhian groaned. "Who's there?" she asked.

"Rhian…" a startled voice asked in the darkness. "Is that you?"

Recognizing the voice Rhian smiled. "Harry what are you doing out?"

"Yes Harry why are we out here?" an indignant Hermione asked.

Rhian could hear Ron snort. "You weren't even invited." He said.

"It doesn't matter guys." Rhian put in. "If we don't get out of here Filch is going to catch us.

As if on cue a scruffy cat rounded the corner it's red eyes peering up at them. "Mrs. Norris…" Rhian whispered backing up. "Run!" she whispered urgently as she turned and ran as hard and as fast as she could in the other direction.

The four Gryffindors ran down the corridor and up the stairs just as it started to move. When the stairs firmly latched to the floor they scrambled off the steps and hurried down the corridor.

Ron reached the last door first and yanked it but it didn't budge. "It's locked." He cried in exasperation.

Footsteps were getting closer. "Oh move over." Hermione cried pushing Ron aside and pulling her wand from within her robes.

"Alohomora" she whispered unlocking the door.

Rhian pushed the door open pulling Ron, Hermione, and Harry into the room. "Alohomora, its in the standard book of spells grade one." Hermione was telling Ron who was leaning against the door gasping for breath.

"I wonder why they have the door locked." Ron said

A sleepy snort alerted Rhian to the presence of someone or something behind them in the massive room. Cautiously turning around Rhian came face to face with a humongous three headed dog.

Rhian gasped catching the attention of her friends. "AHHHHHHH!"

Groping for the handle Rhian wrenched the door open and they all scrambled out just as the dog attacked. They ran all the way back to the tower.

"What in the bloody hell just happened?" Ron demanded.

Hermione shook her head. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?" she asked bossily.

"We were not exactly looking at it's feet Hermione." Rhian responded. "We were looking at it's heads."

Huffing indignantly Hermione turned on her heel and stomped up the stairs. "I'm going to bed before we get killed or worse expelled.

Rhian shared a look with Harry and Ron. "I'm going to bed too, goodnight guys." She whispered as she headed up the steps.

-----------------

After what had happened that night Hermione avoided Rhian and the boys like they were the plague glaring at them when they passed each other in the hall. The letter Rhian had found in detention that night lay forgotten in the bottom of her trunk.

A week later Rhian was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Ron and Harry when the owls flew threw the slots in the rafters. Rhian watched as the owls flew through the Hall depositing the mail they carried for their masters. But one stood out among the rest a beautiful snowy white owl came swooping towards their table carrying a long thin package.

"I never get mail." Harry said bewilderingly as he accepted the package from Hedwig's talons.

Tearing open the letter that came with it Harry read it all the while his emerald eyes widening with surprise.

"What is it mate?" Ron asked eagerly.

Rhian looked at it critically. "I think I know what it is." Harry nodded handing the note to Ron.

"Come on lets go open it." Ron said excitedly.

Rhian got up and followed the two out of the Great Hall where they ran into Malfoy and his dim-witted friends.

Malfoy seized the package from Harry and felt it. "That's a broomstick." He said throwing it back.

Rhian noticed the look of jealousy and spite written on the blonde's face,

"It's not any old broomstick." Ron blurted out excitedly. "It's a Nimbus Two Thousand."

Malfoy's face darkened before he stormed away. Rhian and Harry shared a smirk. "He's a bit jealous don't you think?" She asked as the made their way down the corridor.

"So you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" said an angry voice behind them. Hermione was stomping up the stairs just behind them, looking disapprovingly at the packaged broom in Harry's hand.

"I thought you were not talking to us Hermione." Rhian said. Hermione glared at her.

"Yes don't stop now." Ron added a little harshly.

Glaring at the three Hermione pushed past them and continued to stomp up the stairs.

--------------------

Quidditch practices began for Harry leaving Rhian and Ron to find ways to entertain themselves the evenings that Harry was out. Sometimes they'd even go out to watch the Gryffindor team practice.

Besides classes, homework seemed to take up the remaining time which kept Rhian and the others busy. Rhian could hardly believe that she had been in school for two whole months by now.

On Halloween morning the castle was filled with the delicious aroma of backing pumpkin causing Rhian's mouth to water. "I can't wait for the feast tonight." She said as they walked to their charms lesson.

Professor Flitwick was standing on his books as they entered the room. Rhian noticed that he seemed to be rather excited almost toppling off backwards.

"Good morning class." He greeted when everyone arrived. "Today I have decided that you are all ready for a practical lesson."

Excited murmurs rippled through the room as the students waited anxiously for their tiny professor to continue.

"Today class we will be working on the levitation charm." Flitwick said as he began to pair the students up.

Rhian was partnered with Harry while Ron unfortunately was paired with Hermione. The look on his stated he was not happy about it.

"Now don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic word correctly is very important as well."

The class set to work trying to levitate the white feather in front of them. Harry and Rhian's feather lifted slightly but didn't lift off the table. Beside them Seamus and Neville worked on their own feather which eventually went up in flames thanks to Seamus.

Rhian noticed Ron becoming frustrated because the feather had yet to do anything. "Wingardium Leviosa!" He shouted waving his wand arm above the feather.

"Stop" Hermione snapped holding out a hand to prevent Ron's arm to move. "You're going to poke someone's eye out, besides you're saying it all wrong. It's not Wingardiumleviosa, it's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it then, if your so clever." Ron snarled.

Rolling her eyes Hermione focused her attention on the feather. "Wingardium Leviosa!" she said.

The feather rose off the desk and hovered over their heads in the air.

"Oh well done!" exclaimed Professor Flitwick. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger has done it!"

Rhian noticed with dread that Ron's face had darkened.

At the end of class Rhian followed Harry and Ron out the door. "It's no wonder no one can stand her." She heard Ron tell Harry as the pushed their way into the crowded corridor. "She's a nightmare, honestly."

Rhian felt someone push past her and groaned when she saw Hermione hurry away, her books clutched tightly to her chest.

"I think she heard you." She said sadly.

Ron shrugged. "So, she must have noticed she has no friends." But as he said that Rhian noticed he didn't look comfortable.

When Hermione didn't show up to the next class and no one seemed to know where she was Rhian decided to go in search for her. Rhian searched in all the places where she though the girl might go but there was no such luck.

"Hermione is in the bathroom crying."

Rhian stopped as she was about to round a corner when she heard Parvati Patil say.

"Should we go talk to her?" Lavender Brown asked hesitantly sounding as if that was the last thing she wanted to do.

There was a pause of silence which Rhian could only guess that Parvati had answered with a shrug. "We'll be late for the Halloween feast." She stated.

"Come on." She heard Lavender reply. "I'm famished."

Rhian waited until she could no longer hear their footsteps before coming around the corner. What she had just overheard angered her. The other girls didn't care if Hermione missed out or the fact that she was distraught, thanks to Ron.

Entering the bathroom Rhian could hear the girl sniffling as she squatted on the floor spotting Hermione's feet in the second stall. "Hermione?" she called.

"Go away." Hermione said

Rhian sighed. "Hermione I'm not going anywhere. Not until we talk."

"Why would you want to talk to me?" she sniffed miserably.

Leaning against the wall across from the stall Hermione hid in Rhian closed her eyes. "What Ron said earlier was said out of jealousy." Rhian glanced at the stall door for signs of movement. "He was just frustrated earlier."

"He's right you know." Hermione whispered. "I am a nightmare."

Before Rhian could respond heavy footsteps could be heard approaching the girl's bathroom as an extremely foul smell permeated the air. "Hermione come out of their now." She ordered pulling her wand out of her pocket.

Hermione sniffed but unlocked the door and came out. "What is it? What's wrong Rhian?" She asked fearfully not liking Rhian's tone of voice.

Rhian backed towards Hermione until her back was resting against the stall door. The heavy footsteps came closer and a humongous figure lumbered into the bathroom. There standing in front of them was a twelve foot mountain troll. It had a large grey boulder like body with a tiny bald head perched on top. The smell coming off of it was horrendous. In it's hand was a large wooden club that dragged on the ground because it's arms were too long.

Small beady stared around the bathroom stupidly. Rhian gulped as it caught sight of the two girls cowering before it.

Hermione screamed only making the troll agitated. Rhian stood there frozen unable to move.

Running footsteps came into the bathroom. Harry and Ron appeared behind the troll.

Hermione opened the stall door pulling Rhian behind her. They had just flattened themselves against the floor when the walls of the stall came crashing down around them.

"Rhian, Hermione move." Harry called.

Rhian pulled herself out from under the rubble. Pulling Hermione behind her they hurried over to the sinks shrinking against the wall. "Harry, Ron help us!" She cried. "Confuse it or something."

"Oy, pea-brain!" Ron shouted picking up a piece of wood and throwing it at the troll's head.

The troll stopped and lumbered around, blinking stupidly at the two boys behind them. After a few seconds of consideration the troll swung his club at Harry.

Rhian snuck up behind it and grabbed hold of the club letting it lift her up and landing on the trolls shoulders. It took a few moments for the troll to realize that an eleven year old girl was on its shoulders. It's long arm reached and grabbed hold of Rhian's arm.

With great force the troll threw Rhian across the room where she smacked into the wall behind the boys with great force.

"Rhian are you alright?" Harry cried out.

Shakily Rhian stood. "I'm ok." She replied but her ribs were on fire.

Ron pulled his wand out. "Wingardium Leviosa!" He cried as he pointed his wand at the troll's club.

The troll swung his arm at Harry not realizing that his club was no longer in his clutches. The club was rising in the air above the troll. "Cancel the charm Ron." Rhian cried.

Canceling the spell the four students watched in amazement as the club came down on the troll's head. Stumbling forward the troll took a step and fell to the ground knocked out cold.

"Is…is it dead?" Hermione asked the first one to speak.

Harry walked over to the unconscious troll. "No I think its just knocked out."

A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the four of them look up. Rhian knew that someone had heard what had been going on above their heads and had come to investigate. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Professors' Snape and Quirrell bringing up the rear. Rhian gulped fearfully. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat down quickly on the toilet, clutching his heart.

Rhian's dad bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron, Harry, and Rhian. Rhian had never seen her so angry. Her lips were white.

"What on Earth were you thinking of?" McGonagall said furiously. "You are lucky you were not killed."

Rhian eyed the toe of her shoe when her father gave her a piercing look. She wished she could disappear.

"Professor…" Hermione said from the shadows of the far corner. "They were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!" McGonagall gasped as she spotted Hermione who was now coming towards them.

"I went looking for the troll because I…I thought I could deal with it on my own… you know, because I read all about them."

Beside her Ron dropped his wand. Hermione Granger had just lied to a teacher.

"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. They didn't have any time to get help. They arrived just before it was going to attack."

"Well…in that case…" McGonagall replied staring at the four of them. "Miss Granger I thought you of all people would know better then try to tack a fully grown mountain troll, and on your own?"

Hermione hung her head. Rhian glanced over at Harry and found that he too was speechless.

"Miss Granger five points will be taken from Gryffindor. McGonagall said. "As for you three…" she said turning to Rhian, Harry and Ron. "For your foolish bravery you each win five points."

The four were dismissed Rhian promising her father that she would report to his office tomorrow morning. Silently they walked back to the Gryffindor tower, but as they stood outside the portrait hole Hermione turned to the three.

"Thank you for saving me." She said.

Rhian smiled. "No problem, that's what friends do."

"Friends?" Hermione asked bewilderingly.

"Yes Hermione, friends."

A/N: that's the end of the chapter. I accidentally broke my 'y' key as I was finishing up the chapter. It took me awhile to get the words with that letter in it. Anyway I hope you liked it!


	4. Discovery

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one.

**Author's note:** Sorry for the delay as I mentioned in the last chapter my 'y' key broke off and it was quite difficult to type a chapter efficiently. I have been working on this chapter for a couple of days slowly. I got the replacement keypad today and finished the chapter. I hope it is to your liking. Enjoy!

**To Complete a Family**

**Chapter four: Discovery**

What were you thinking?" Her father bellowed the next afternoon when she arrived in his private chambers to speak with him.

Rhian hung her head as her father paced the length of the chambers mumbling about idiotic Gryffindors.

"Dad I had no clue there was a troll in the school until it found its way into the girl's lavatory."

Severus turned sharply on his heel obsidian orbs glared down on her. "And pray tell what were you doing in the bathroom and not at the Halloween feast, hmm?"

"I…I had to go to the bathroom." Rhian replied dumbly finding her boots quite interesting at the moment.

"I'm sure you did child." Her father murmured.

Rhian looked up at her father who looked rather tired. "Dad, I was wondering. Could you tell me about my mum, I don't know anything about her." She ventured knowing her father was in a vulnerable state.

"Rhian, child I don't wish to speak about your mother." He replied tiredly

Sighing Rhian leaned against the mantelpiece. "Dad you never want to talk about her. Can I at least know her name?" she pleaded.

Silence filled the chambers. Rhian knew she wouldn't get anything out of him so she decided to leave. Just as she was opening the door her father spoke.

"Lily…"

Rhian turned to look at her father confusedly. "What?" she asked.

"Her name was Lily." He whispered.

Smiling Rhian left her father's private chambers and hurried down the corridor. Making her way up the several flights of stairs to the Gryffindor tower Rhian had one thought on her mind, her mother's name was Lily.

Giving the Fat Lady the password Rhian made her way into the common room. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in front of the fireplace working on homework. Rhian went over to the couch and plopped down next to Harry.

"Your dad wasn't too mad was he?" Harry asked worriedly.

Rhian rolled her eyes. "Nah" she replied. "He's just being a dad."

Harry still looked worried but didn't push it.

"I'm going upstairs. See you before dinner." She said rising from the couch and headed to the stairs.

Up in the first year girl's dorm Rhian knelt down next to her trunk. Opening the lid she sifted through the items within until she found the piece of parchment she was looking for.

As she got up and sat down on her bed Rhian pulled the curtains closed around her. The parchment in her hand was yellowed with age and felt stiff between her fingers. On the outside of the parchment there was simply her father's name written in an unfamiliar hand.

With great care Rhian carefully opened the letter smoothing out the creases with the palm of her hand. It was a short letter written to her father the year she was born. Scanning the letter Rhian looked to see who had written it. She gasped after a moment seeing her mother's name at the very bottom.

Leaning back against the head board Rhian began to read.

_My Dearest Severus,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I miss you every day we're apart, but then I remind myself that if you were with us the danger would be too great. I hope Rhian is thriving in your care. Tell her that I miss her and that I love her and you as well. _

_I have this feeling deep within me that James and I will not live to see the end of this war. Severus I must ask you that if I do not survive that you will take custody of your son. If you don't he will go to my muggle sister, Petunia. Petunia has never liked the magical world and I fear that if Harry goes to her she will neglect him or do harm…_

Rhian stopped reading in confusion. Her mother had left her father for another man? She had a brother? This was all confusing. Why hadn't her father told her she had a twin brother? _Wait if this man James cared for my twin but wasn't their father and my mother's name was Lily and Lily's sister was Petunia, that meant that my mother was Lily Potter married to James Potter and Harry Potter is my brother…_

Rhian put the letter asidetoo overwhelmed to think straight. Her brother was sitting right downstairs with their best friends and they had not known. Her father knew and yet kept the secret from her.

Anger boiled in her blood as Rhian thrust her bed curtains open. Grabbing the letter she stormed downstairs making her way out of the portrait hole.

"Rhian…" A voice called after her as footsteps hurried towards her.

Rhian turned around to find Harry coming up next to her. "What's wrong where are you going?"

Anger ebbed away slowly as Rhian looked in Harry's eyes. "I don't know." She whispered in frustration.

"Let's go for a walk." Harry suggested sensing that she needed to unwind.

Clutching the letter to her chest Rhian followed Harry down the corridor. As they made their way into the library Harry led Rhian to the back where they sat in an alcove.

"When's your birthday Harry?" She asked. "I'm sorry that was out of the blue." She added when she realized how blunt she had been.

Harry shrugged. "It's ok." He replied. "It's July thirty-first." He said.

Rhian smiled. "Mine too." Harry looked shocked.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yup" Rhian replied. "What was your mum's name?" she asked already knowing the answer.

Harry looked at her confusedly not knowing where the line of questioning was going. "Lily" He whispered sadly fiddling with the hem of his robe.

Rhian placed a gentle hand on his arm. "Harry my mother's name was Lily too."

"What?" Harry asked astonished. "That's just weird."

"It gets weirder." Rhian replied. "Lily Potter, your mother gave birth to twins a boy and a girl." She started. "That girl is me." She added softly watching Harry's expression carefully.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "But you're a Snape." He replied. "I'm a Potter." He added as an afterthought.

Rhian sighed. "According to this…" She held up the letter. "We are both Snape's but James Potter adopted you as his own."

Harry read the letter carefully, his eyes growing larger and larger. "I don't think anybody knew except my…I mean our dad. I found the letter in his old apprentice book." Rhian sat back against the window. "He doesn't even know that I know." She replied.

From the look on Harry's face he was in a state of shock as he too leaned against the windowsill. "This can't be happening." He whispered over and over softly.

"What are we going to do?" Rhian asked worriedly. "Should we tell him we know or keep it to ourselves?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know." He replied. "Let's keep it secret for awhile." He added after a moments thought.

Rhian nodded in agreement. After a moment a smile came across her face. "I'm not an only child." A few tears ran down her cheeks. "Harry you're not an orphan." She added her smile widening.

Harry smiled tears streaming down his own cheeks as his emotions took over. Rhian threw her arms around him. The two sat together for awhile talking to each other.

Later as they were walking back to Gryffindor tower a thought occurred to Rhian. "Harry should we tell Hermione and Ron or not?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Only if they keep it completely secret." He replied.

"Password" The Fat Lady said from her portrait.

"Pigs Snout" The twins said in unison.

The Fat Lady nodded as the portrait swung open allowing them into the common room where they were intercepted by a blur of flying curly hair.

"There you two, we were wondering where you got off too." Hermione stated breathlessly.

Rhian and Harry shared a smile. "Hermione, Ron we have something to tell you, in private." Rhian said quietly.

Harry led the way up to the first year dormitory. The four friends sat down on Harry's bed and drew the curtains around them. Hermione pulled her wand out casting a simple privacy charm.

"What's so important?" Ron asked impatiently.

Harry looked at Rhian who nodded. "Hermione, Ron what we're about to tell you must be kept between the four of us." Rhian started. "Promise?"

Both Hermione and Ron promised eager to hear what the two had to say.

"Today I found out that Harry and I are related…"

Ron gasped. "You mean like cousins or something?" He interrupted excitedly.

Hermione laughed and punched Ron lightly on the shoulder. "Don't be stupid Ronald can't you see the resemblance?" she asked a look of knowing crossed her face.

"I don't understand…" Ron said in frustration looking between Rhian and Harry.

Rhian smirked. "Ron, Harry and I are twins."

A look of understanding dawned on Ron's face. "Bloody hell." He whispered looking carefully at the two.

"I see it." He said thoughtfully as he broke out in a grin.

Hermione looked excited. "How did you find out?" She asked. "Did Professor Snape tell you?"

Rhian shook her head no. "Dad doesn't even know I know." Rhian responded. "So please I beg you not to say anything to anybody about this."

"We promise" Ron and Hermione said together, identical blushes donned their faces when they realized they said it at the same time.

Rhian and Harry smiled thankfully. Hermione cancelled the charm and the four ventured downstairs to go eat.

As they entered the Great Hall the twins glanced at each other before glancing up at the Head table where they spotted the Potions Master sitting down at his regular seat. Sitting down at the Gryffindor table they shared a mischievous smile before digging in.

**A/N:** Sorry it's kind of short but I thought it might be a good place to stop. I hope you enjoyed. Review!


	5. Quidditch

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate them. Here is chapter five I hope you like!

**To Complete a Family**

**Chapter Five: Quidditch**

As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy gray and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning when Rhian glanced out the window she could see the frost that lightly layered the ground causing an involuntary shiver at the thought of the cold. In the mornings Hagrid could be seen on the grounds wrapped up in his moleskin coat defrosting the brooms.

To keep Harry's mind off the first quidditch game the next Saturday Rhian and Hermione would help him with the homework that the teachers seemed to love to assign. Ron of course wasn't pleased that his three friends concentrated on homework most evenings that Harry was available but he grudgingly agreed to work on his own, for Harry's sake.

It was Thursday evening and the four friends were sitting in front of the blazing fire, homework spread out over the table.

"I can't believe the greasy git gave us all this homework." Ron complained throwing his quill down. "He's trying to give us so much that we won't be able to go to the game.

Rhian and Harry looked up and shook their heads at their grumbling friend. "Well if you had started it sooner Ronald then there wouldn't be any problem." Hermione chided from her place on the couch. She and Rhian had finished the potions homework ages ago.

"You're hopeless Ron." Rhian stated looking at his barely started essay.

Ron snorted in indignation as he picked up his quill once more. Turning back to her own notes Rhian's mind began to wonder away.

After discovering her father's secret Rhian began to wonder about certain things. Why had they been separated and why did Harry look like his adopted father instead of his biological one?

Harry had shared similar thoughts the night before when they were alone in the common room after everyone had gone up to bed.

Hermione being eager to help solve the mystery began spending even more time in the library looking up every potion and charm that could change one's appearance for a certain amount of time. According to what she found Hermione had informed the twins that she had narrowed it down to several types of potions but she had yet to find the right one.

Saturday morning dawned very bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match.

"You need to eat some breakfast Harry." Hermione said as the four friends sat down for breakfast.

"I'm not hungry." Harry stated picking at his food.

"Just a bit of toast." Hermione said.

Harry shook his head. "No thank you."

Rhian was about to say something when she noticed Professor Snape walking up behind them.

"Good luck today Potter, not that you need it." He sneered.

Rhian glared at his retreating back. "Harry please eat something." She said turning her attention back to Harry.

"Yeah Harry you need your strength." Seamus said. "Seekers are always the ones to get clobbered by the other team." He added.

Ron smacked the sandy haired boy upside the head. "Shut it you."

"Thanks Seamus." He said glumly as he poked at the sausage on his plate.

By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars because although the seats were raised it was difficult to see what was going on sometimes.

Rhian, Hermione and Ron joined Neville, Seamus and Dean up in the top row. As a surprise for Harry they had painted a large banner on one of the sheets Scabbers had ruined. It said Potter for President, and Dean, who was good at drawing, had done a large Gryffindor lion underneath. Then Hermione and Rhian had preformed a tricky little charm so that the paint flashed different colors and the lion move about the banner.

"Wood is probably giving the team a long winded speech about not loosing." Rhian smirked. "He hates loosing."

The others around her laughed at her comment. A few minutes later Rhian could see both teams enter the pitch. Harry stood next to Wood and Rhian could see that he was nervous but a small smile appeared when he spotted the banner as he mounted his broom.

Madame Hooch was waiting broom in hand in the middle of the pitch. Rhian could see her speak briefly with the players on either team before placing her whistle between her lips and blowing it loudly tossing the Quaffle into the air.

The Weasley twin's friend, Lee Jordan was commentating the game today closely watched by Professor McGonagall.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor… what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive too…"

"JORDAN"

"Sorry, Professor."

Rhian laughed at Jordan's comment. This was going to be an interesting match, especially with Lee commentating.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve…back to Johnson and…no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes…Flint flying like an eagle up there…he's going to score…no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle…that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and…OUCH…that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger…Quaffle taken by the Slytherins…that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger…sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which…nice play by Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes…she's really flying…dodges a speeding Bludger…the goal posts are ahead…come on, now, Angelina…Keeper Bletchley dives…misses…GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"

Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from Slytherins. Rhian cheered waving her Gryffindor flag above her head.

"Budge up there, move along."

"Hagrid!"

Rhian, Hermione and Ron squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them.

"Bin watchin' from me hut," Hagrid said patting the large pair of binoculars around his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"

Rhian shook her head. "Nope," Ron said. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet."

"Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'," Hagrid said lifting his binoculars and peering skyward at Harry who high above them barely visible even with binoculars.

Rhian smiled as she looked upward finally spotting Harry. He had told the other day Wood's plan to keep him out of the way until he spotted the snitch.

Lowering her gaze Rhian looked over at the stands where the teachers were seated. First she spotted her father who seemed to be watching Harry carefully which seemed so unlike him.

As her gaze lifted to the top row Rhian saw something very unusual. Professor Quirrell sat with his purple turban, his eyes skyward staring with such intensity that it was unnatural. The way the man stared at her brother made Rhian really uncomfortable.

She was sure that Harry was rather bored just sitting there waiting to spot the little golden ball but she knew he'd have his chance.

All of a sudden Lee paused in his commentating and said in surprise as he saw the snitch. Pucey who had the Quaffle for the Slytherins dropped it as he looked over his shoulder for the golf ball sized ball.

Looking up Rhian saw Harry dive; he was a lot faster then the other seeker. Just as he was putting on speed Flint blocked him on purpose. The Gryffindors in the stands were in an uproar.

"Foul!" the Gryffindors screamed in outrage.

Madame Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. But in all of the confusion, of course, the snitch had disappeared from sight again.

Beside her Dean was yelling, "Send him off, ref! Red card!"

Rhian smirked knowing a little bit about muggle sports. Ron just looked confused.

"What are you talking about, Dean?" Ron asked confusedly.

"Red card!" Dean said furiously. "In soccer you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!"

"But this isn't soccer, Dean," Ron reminded him.

Hagrid however was on Dean's side. "They oughta change the rules. Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air."

A sense of foreboding washed over Rhian as she watch Harry straighten out and began to search for the snitch again.

Rhian gasped in horror when Harry's broom gave a sudden lurch. The look on his face was perfectly clear, he was scared to death. It seemed that the broom lurched again as if it were trying to buck him off.

"Oh no Harry" Rhian whispered.

Lee Jordan continued to commentate the match; no one had noticed the peril that Harry was in.

"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing." Hagrid mumbled as he stared through his binoculars. "If I didn' know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom…but he can't have…"

Suddenly people were pointing up at Harry all over the stands. The broom started to roll over and over Harry just managing to hold on. The crowd gasped as Harry's broom gave a wild jerk bucking the boy off. He was barely holding on with one hand.

"Did something happen to Harry's broom when Flint blocked him?" Harry whispered.

"Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice shaking. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic…no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."

At these words Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars, but instead of looking at Harry, she started looking frantically at the crowd.

"What are you doing?" Ron moaned looking rather gray faced.

"I knew it," Hermione gasped, "Quirrell…look."

Rhian and Ron grabbed the binoculars sharing them as they looked to where the teachers sat. Quirrell was sitting in the very top row of the teacher's box. He had his eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering nonstop under his breath.

"Look at your Dad, Rhian…" Ron said.

Taking the binoculars Rhian focused them on the middle of the box where her father sat. He too was staring at Harry, unblinking muttering under his breath nonstop.

"He's trying to save Harry!" Rhian exclaimed.

"Quirrell is jinxing the broom." Hermione said

"What should we do?" Ron cried fixing his gaze once more on Harry who was fighting to keep hold of his broom.

"Leave it to me." Hermione whispered.

Before Rhian or Ron could say another word, Hermione had disappeared. Ron turned the binoculars back on Harry. Rhian looked towards her father willing him to hold on a little longer.

The others around them rose to their feet, watching, terrified, as the Weasley twins abandoned their Bludger duties and flew up to try to pull Harry safely onto one of their brooms, but it was no good…Rhian noticed that every time they got near him, the broom would jump higher. In the end they dropped below him hoping to catch him if he fell.

Rhian glared at Flint whom she noticed had used this opportunity to take the Quaffle and score five times without the others noticing. How she would love to hex him.

"Come on Hermione," Ron murmured desperately.

Spotting the bushy haired girl, Rhian watched Hermione sneak behind the top row and crouch down underneath Quirrell. Smirking Rhian saw her friend pull her wand out and say a spell under her breath.

"Fire, you're on fire!" one of the professors closest to Quirrell shouted a few moments later causing Quirrell to break eye contact with Harry and look down at the hem of his robes.

Rhian saw it was enough. Harry gained control over his broom once more

"Neville, you can look now!" Ron said to the boy who was sobbing in Hagrid's jacket for the past five minutes.

Rhian never took her eyes of her brother who seemed too have found the snitch again. He was speeding towards the ground. Rhian gasped when she saw Harry clap a hand over his mouth as though he was going to be sick…he hit the field on all fours…he coughed…and something gold fell into his hands.

Jumping up in excitement Rhian stared down at Harry.

"I've got the snitch!" He shouted in astonishment, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.

Rhian could tell that the Slytherins were not happy at all. But as Madame Hooch reminded the outraged Slytherin Captain that Harry had not broken any rules. Gryffindors had won 170-60.

Racing down the stadium stairs Rhian followed closely by Ron hurried to the crowd that clustered around the Gryffindor team. Hermione met up with them just as they were pushing there way to Harry.

Throwing her arms around Harry Rhian hugged him tightly. "Gods Harry you scared me to death." She whispered in his ear.

Rhian noticed her father standing on the edge of the pitch alone. He looked tired yet also relieved. She gave him a smile before taking Harry by the arm and led him away towards Hagrid's hut for a strong cup of tea.

"It was Quirrell," Ron was explaining. "Hermione, Rhian and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

"Rubbish," Hagrid said, who hadn't heard a word of what was had gone on next to him in the stands. "Why would Quirrell do somethin' like that?"

Rhian, Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at one another, wondering what to tell him.

"Quirrell let the troll in on Halloween as a diversion so he could get past the three headed dog in the forbidden corridor. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."

Hagrid dropped the teapot he was holding. "How do you know about Fluffy?" He asked.

"That beast's name is Fluffy?" Rhian asked incredulously.

"Yeah…he's mine…bought him off an Irish chap I met in the pub las' year…I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the…"

"Yes?" Harry said eagerly leaning forward in his seat.

"Now don't ask me anymore," Hagrid said gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."

"But Quirrell is trying to steal it." Rhian pressed.

"Rubbish," Hagrid said again. "Quirrell is a Hogwart's teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."

"So why did he just try and kill Harry?" Hermione cried in frustration. "I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact and Quirrell wasn't blinking, I saw him!"

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" Hagrid said hotly. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Quirrell wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all four of yeh…yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicholas Flamel…"

"Shouldn' 'ave said that." Hagrid mumbled obviously angry with himself.

The four friends glanced each other and headed out the door quickly making their way up to the castle. They now had a lead.

Later that evening as they sat in the now almost empty common room Rhian heard a sharp tapping on the window. Getting up she went and let the school owl flutter in. It settled itself in front of Harry and Rhian and allowed Harry to untie the note from its leg.

"What does it say?" Ron asked curiously looking up from his homework.

Harry gulped and handed the note to Rhian.

_Miss Snape and Mister Potter, _

_I request your presence in my office at precisely one p.m. tomorrow afternoon. The password is "Lemon Ice." _

_Professor Dumbledore_

"Wonder what he wants?" She whispered handing the note back to Harry.

Harry shrugged as he tossed the note in the flames and turned back to the book in his lap.

"We'll find out tomorrow." He replied.

A/N: Oops a cliffy lol. I hope you liked the chapter. Review!


	6. Dumbledore's Office

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one.

**Author's note:** Thank you for the reviews I appreciate it. I know you've been anxiously waiting to see what happens next. Sorry for the delay. My brother had his high school graduation party yesterday and I had no chance to work on the chapter. I hope the chapter is ok. Enjoy!

**To Complete a Family**

**Chapter Six: Dumbledore's Office**

Shortly after lunch Rhian and Harry bid their friends goodbye as they exited the Great Hall and made their way down the corridor towards the Headmaster's office.

"He probably knows that we know." Rhian whispered with a sigh.

Harry smirked. "What doesn't that man know around here? I think the walls tell him what they hear."

Rhian laughed as they approached the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office.

"Lemon ice" She said to the gargoyle.

When the gargoyle jumped aside Rhian glanced over at Harry. "Ready?" She asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Harry replied stepping onto the revolving stairs beside Rhian.

Rhian and Harry stepped off the stairs and glanced at each other as they came to the door it slowly opened. Dumbledore stood on the other side of the door, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half moon glasses.

"Rhian, Harry its good to see you." He said with a warm smile. "Come in children we have a lot to talk about."

As they came into the office Rhian noticed that Dumbledore was not alone. Her father sat stiffly in one of the overstuffed armchairs. She had never seen him look so nervous before.

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered holding out a glass candy dish out to the two Gryffindors.

Rhian and Harry shook their heads. "No thank you sir." They said in unison.

A smile appeared on Dumbledore's face, the twinkle in his eyes becoming brighter. Snape it seemed to become even more nervous as the two children took the other seats in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Rhian your father wishes to tell you and Harry something important." Dumbledore smiled warmly. "Severus…" He prompted.

Severus sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. It appeared that he really didn't want to have this conversation.

"Pot…Harry…" He started receiving a sharp glance from Dumbledore. "Your father was not James Potter…"

"We know Professor." Harry interrupted before Severus got any farther.

Severus gulped. "How long have you known?" He asked.

"We have known for a little while." Rhian replied pulling her mother's letter from her pocket.

Silently she handed it to her father who gently took the aged parchment in his hand. "Where did you find this?" He asked sharply as if he was trying to hide his emotions.

"It was in your potions apprentice book that I was reshelving."

Rhian watched her father hold the letter tightly. "I thought I had lost this." He whispered almost to himself.

"I loved your mother very much." Severus whispered a wistful look crossing his face.

Rhian looked at her father oddly. "What happened why did she leave you?" she asked almost accusingly.

A cold look entered Severus' eyes. "It was her decision to leave." He rose from his seat and began to pace. "She feared for my life as well as her own. You were born after your mother married Potter."

"Oh" Rhian whispered.

"Sir…" A look of confusion came over his face. "Why were we separated?"

Rhian nodded the same question had been nagging at the back of her mind since she had read the letter.

"For your safety." Dumbledore responded for Severus. "The Dark Lord was after the Potters and Harry of course. Lily made the decision to send you, Rhian to your father."

"But why didn't they send Harry here too?" Rhian asked confusedly looking between her father and Headmaster.

"Other them myself, your mother, and James Potter no one knew that Harry Potter had a twin." Dumbledore said. "It was for your own safety Rhian." He added seeing the look on Rhian's face.

"Then why didn't you bring Harry to my…I mean our father after our mother and James were killed?" Rhian asked.

"Rhiannon Lily…" Severus was going to ream her for the way she spoke to the Headmaster.

"Severus that's quite alright." Dumbledore said softly holding up a hand to stop his colleague from speaking. "Rhian has every reason to be upset."

"My dear, Harry could not come to you and your father after the tragic loss because his mother bestowed upon him a very ancient magic that may very well have saved his life. The only way that he would be safe is if he was to live with his mother's blood." Dumbledore said softly.

Anger raged through Rhian like none that she had ever felt before. "If that is true _Headmaster _then could it not have been transferred to me?" Rhian growled. "My mother's blood runs through me."

"Very true Miss Snape." Dumbledore replied but Rhian could feel but coming on. "It could have but sending Harry to your mother's sister was for the best."

Rhian glanced at her brother and noticed the flash of anger flicker through his eyes. "For the best Headmaster?" Harry asked coolly, Dumbledore nodded. "My _family _hated me. I never knew about being a wizard. They told me my parents died in a car crash and that they were drunks. The Dursley's hated magic."

Harry was on a roll. Rhian knew he was livid. "Not once did you check on me. To make sure everything was alright. Do you know what they wanted to do Headmaster?"

Dumbledore was trying to smooth things over but Harry was not going to let that happen. "Since you left me on their doorstep my _family _tried to beat the magic out of me…"

"They did WHAT!" Severus bellowed turning to face Harry.

"They tried to beat the magic out of me." Harry repeated turning angered gaze towards their father. "And you… you knew about me but yet you never came for me."

Severus sank into his chair resting his head in his hands. "I was a foolish man Pot…I mean Harry." He looked up with an accusing glare towards his mentor. "I was foolish man to ever listen to an old meddling codger." He snarled.

Dumbledore looked down rightfully ashamed. "I have wronged all three of you." He whispered after a few moments of silence.

"So now that the truth is out Harry will come live with us?" Rhian asked turning to her father.

"I'll do everything I can to make that happen." He said still glaring at the Headmaster.

Dumbledore sighed. "You do know that the Minister of Magic will not be pleased."

"Do you think I care if that poor excuse of a man is pleased or not?" Severus snarled. "And Albus you will do everything in your power to make this happen." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

Dumbledore nodded. "It is the least I can do Severus." He responded.

"Very well." Severus said as he turned toward the door. "Come children we have much to talk about."

And with that the three Snapes stormed out of the Headmaster's office their robes billowing behind them.

**A/N:** Sorry it's a short chapter didn't have a lot of time to work on it in the last few days and I know you were all dying to know what Dumbledore wanted. I hope you liked it ok.


	7. Talks and Searches

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one.

**Author's note:** Thank you for the reviews. I hope you've liked the story so far and I hope you continue to read. Here's another chapter, Enjoy!

**To Complete a Family**

**Chapter Seven:** Talks and Searches

Once settled in Severus' private quarters the two children sat side by side on the couch. The silence in the room was almost overbearing and Rhian wondered when someone would start talking.

Harry must have read her mind for he cautiously spoke up. "Do you hate me?" He asked quietly afraid of the answer he might receive.

Severus sighed this was something he was not prepared to handle. "No child." He responded after a moment.

"There are things I must explain to the both of you so that you may understand better why things were done in the way they were."

Rhian and Harry nodded sitting forward in their seats waiting for their father to begin.

"Shortly after I married your mother she found my secret that I had hidden from her since our sixth year. "Because I came from a dark pureblood family it was expected of me to follow the Dark Lord and in my youth I was foolish and allowed my family's persistence to give in to their will."

"The secret that I hid from her caused her to be frightened, she understood why I did it but she was afraid for her life as well as my own. She tried to get me to stop but I couldn't I was in too deep."

The twins sat in shocked silence as they looked at their father. "Is that when she left you and married my dad…. I mean James Potter?" Harry asked carefully.

Severus nodded rubbing the bridge of his nose wearily. "James Potter was a good friend to Lily he even fancied her once. Lily ran to him and he agreed to help her and her unborn children. I did not know the whole story and I believed that Potter had taken her from me which caused me to go deeper in the Dark Arts."

"Why were we separated?" Rhian asked.

Severus sighed again. "The Potters were the prime targets for the Dark Lord. As was said before, no one knew that Lily had twins so they believed that Harry was their only child."

"I only realized that Lily had left me to protect me when she had called me to her Hospital bed the night you were born. She placed you Rhian into my arms and told me to take you, that you would be safer with me at Hogwarts."

"Why couldn't she take me into hiding with them?" Rhian responded.

"The Headmaster told them that it was only safe to take one child and he mandated that it must be Harry." Severus responded. "Harry if I had known that your relatives treated you the way they did I would have gone against the old coot's wishes."

Harry smiled. "I know you would have. I'm not mad at you; you were duped by the Headmaster into believing I was safe. It's his fault."

Rhian stood from her seat bringing Harry with her. She hurried over to her father wrapping her arms around him. "The past is in the past." She whispered. "We're here together now and that is all that matters."

Severus hugged his daughter to him and looked up at his son who stood a few feet away. Holding out his arm Severus beckoned him to come. Harry warily came closer and soon the three were wrapped in a tight hug.

"What are we going to do about the Ministry?" Rhian asked suddenly.

A hard look appeared on Severus' face. "Don't you worry about the Ministry I will make sure that we are never separated again." The tone in his voice said that it truth.

"Dad are we going to tell anybody about this?" Rhian asked.

Severus shook his head. "I do not believe the Wizarding world would be pleased to hear that the Boy-who-lived is actually the son of a Death Eater."

"What's a Death Eater?" Harry asked confusedly.

Severus smirked. "A Death Eater is a follower of the Dark Lord." He responded.

"Oh"

Severus placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "I will regrettably have to treat you like I have in the past in public due to the fact that many followers of the Dark Lord have children in my house."

Harry nodded understandingly. "What can I call you in private?" He asked.

"Severus or father will do." Severus responded. "But only if you feel comfortable doing so I will not push you to do it."

Rhian hugged her father once more. "We should probably go; Ron and Hermione will probably looking for us."

"Stay out of trouble." Severus ordered.

"Yes sir" the twins said in unison as they exited their father's quarters.

----------------------------------------------------

Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow and the lake frozen solid. Rhian and Harry cheered the Weasley twins after they were punished for bewitching snowballs to bounce off Quirrell's turban. The few owls that made it through the stormy sky to deliver mail had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again.

Rhian and her friends couldn't wait for the holidays to start. While the Gryffindor common room and the Great Hall had roaring fires, the drafty corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms. Worst of all Professor Snape's classes down in the dungeons, where their breaths rose in a mist before them and they kept as close as possible to their cauldrons.

"I do feel sorry." Draco Malfoy said one day in class. "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they are not wanted at home."

He was looking over at Harry as he spoke. Rhian noticed the Slytherins close by chuckled. Harry, who was measuring out powdered spine of lionfish, ignored them. Malfoy had been even more unpleasant than usual since the Quidditch match. Disgusted that Slytherin had lost, he had tried to get everyone laughing at how a wide-mouthed tree frog would be replacing Harry as seeker next. Then he'd realize that know one had found this funny, because they were all impressed at the way Harry had managed to stay on his bucking broom. So Malfoy, jealous and angry, had gone back to taunting Harry about having no proper family.

Rhian and Harry shared a look knowing that Malfoy wasn't hitting any nerve. It was true Harry wasn't going back to Privet Drive for Christmas. Professor McGonagall had come around the week before, making a list of students who would be staying for the holidays, Rhian and Harry signed up at once. Rhian knew Harry didn't feel sorry for himself at all; this would probably be the best Christmas he ever had. Ron and his brothers were staying too, because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going to Romania to visit Ron's older brother Charlie.

When they left the dungeons at the end of Potions, they found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told them that Hagrid was behind it.

"Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" Ron asked, sticking his head through the branches.

"Nah, I'm alright, thanks, Ron."

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" Malfoy drawled coldly from behind them. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose…that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to."

Rhian and Harry had to grab onto Ron before he could dive at Malfoy just as Quirrell came upon them.

"Wh…what is going on here…hmm?" He stuttered taking in the scene before him.

"Nothing sir" Rhian responded first.

Quirrell gave her a calculating look. "Then I suggest you be on your way….ay."

Malfoy and his goons pushed roughly past the tree, scattering needles everywhere.

"I'll get him," Ron said, grinding his teeth at Malfoy's back, "one of these days, I'll get him…"

"I hate them both," Harry said, "Malfoy and Quirrell."

"Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas," Hagrid said. "Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat."

So the four of them followed Hagrid and his tree off to the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy with Christmas decorations.

"Ah, Hagrid, the last tree…put it in the far corner, would you?"

The hall looked spectacular. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and no less then twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles.

"How many days you got left until yer holidays?" Hagrid asked.

"Just one." Rhian said.

"That reminds me…Rhian, Harry, Ron we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library."

"Oh yeah, you're right," Ron said, tearing his eyes away from Professor Flitwick, who had golden bubbles blossoming out of the end of his wand and trailing them over the branches of the new tree.

"The library?" Hagrid said, following them out of the hall. "Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?"

"Oh, we're not working," Harry told him brightly. "Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we've been trying to figure out who he is.

"You _what_?" Hagrid looked shocked. "Listen here…I've told yeh…drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin'."

"We just want to know who Nicholas Flamel is, that's all," Rhian said with a smile.

"Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble?" Harry added. "We've must've been through hundreds of books already and we can't find him anywhere…just give us a hint…I know I've read his name somewhere."

"I'm sayin' nothin'," Hagrid said flatly.

"Just have to find out for ourselves, then," Ron said, and they left Hagrid looking disgruntled and hurried off to the library.

The four had indeed been searching books for Flamel's name ever since Hagrid had let it slip, because how else were they going to find out what Quirrell was trying to steal? The trouble was, it was very hard to know where to begin, not knowing what Flamel might have done to get himself into a book. He wasn't in Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century, or Notable Magical Names of Our Time; he was missing too, from Important Modern Magical Discoveries, and A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry. And then, of course, there was the sheer size of the library; tens of thousands of books; thousands of shelves; hundreds of narrow rows.

Hermione took out a list of subjects and titles she had decided to search while Ron strode off down a row of books and started pulling them off the shelves at random. Rhian and Harry wandered over to the Restricted Section. They had been wondering for awhile if Flamel wasn't somewhere in there. Unfortunately students needed a specially signed note from one of the teachers in any of the restricted books, and they knew not even their father would give them one. These were the books containing Dark Magic never taught at Hogwarts and only read by the older students studying advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"What are you two looking for?"

"Nothing," Rhian and Harry said in unison.

Madame Pince the librarian brandished a feather duster at them.

"You better get out, then. Go on…out!"

The two quickly hurried out of the library. Rhian, Harry, Ron and Hermione had already agreed they'd better not ask Madame Pince where they could find Flamel. They were sure that she'd be able to tell them, but they couldn't risk Quirrell hearing what they were up to.

Waiting outside in the corridor to see the other two had found anything, but he wasn't very hopeful. They had been looking for two weeks, after all, but they only had odd moments between lessons it wasn't surprising they'd found nothing. What they really needed was a nice long search without Madame Pince breathing down their necks.

"He has to be somewhere." Rhian stated. "I know I've seen his name somewhere."

"Me too…" Harry said leaning against the corridor wall.

Five minutes later, Ron and Hermione joined them, shaking their heads. They were off to lunch.

"You will keep looking while I'm away won't you?" Hermione said. "And send me an owl if you find anything."

"And you could ask your parents if they know who Flamel is," Ron said. "It'd be safe to ask them."

"Very safe," Hermione responded, "as they are both dentists."

-----------

Once the holidays had started Rhian and Harry moved their things to Severus' quarters. This would be the first holiday that all three would be spending together as a complete family.

"Children I hope you will find your rooms to your liking." Severus said as he ushered them into the living room.

Setting their trunks down at their feet the twins moved to the two closed doors. Harry looked at Rhian and Severus incredulously. "I have my own room?" He asked not wanting to believe that this was true.

Severus' eyes clouded for a moment before settling back into its usual obsidian. "Yes child, why would you not have your own room?" he asked.

"I…I…" Harry stopped afraid to continue.

"Go on Harry, tell him." Rhian whispered giving her brother a little nudge.

Harry sighed fidgeting nervously with the hem of his shirt. "I…didn't have a room…at the Dursley's." He whispered quietly.

"Where did you sleep then, surely they gave you a bed?" Severus replied disbelievingly.

"In the…cupboard." Harry responded almost too quietly to hear.

Again anger clouded Severus' obsidian eyes. "In my home you will have a room to call your own." He said struggling to keep his voice calm.

Rhian smiled at Harry. "Come on lets go check it out." She said pulling him towards one of the doors.

Pulling the door opened Rhian's smile widened when she saw the look on Harry's face. The room was even larger then the Dursley's master bedroom.

"Wow" Harry whispered in awe.

The walls were a cream color, the carpet warm beige. A four poster bed was in the middle of the room with emerald curtains. The comforter was also an emerald color and Harry had half expected to see the Slytherin house crest on it but instead found a lion with a snake wrapped around one of the lion's forepaws.

On the opposite wall was an oak dresser and mirror. Against the last wall sat an oak desk and chair, quills, ink and parchment lying on top.

"This is amazing!" Harry exclaimed turning to Severus. "I've never imagined I'd have a room like this." He added throwing his arms around the dark man tightly.

Severus hugged his son back. "Get settled and then we will venture up to the Great Hall for dinner." He stated as he turned and headed towards his private lab.

The twins smiled at each other disappearing into their respective rooms until it was time for dinner.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	8. The Mirror of Erised

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one.

**Author's note: **Sorry it took a few days to update. Thank you for the reviews I appreciate it. I hope you like. Enjoy!

Once they had settled into their father's quarters Rhian and Harry were kept busy dividing their time between their father and Ron. While Severus was busy within his private labs the two would head off to Gryffindor tower relishing in the fact that besides the elder Weasleys the three had the tower pretty much to themselves.

At the moment the three Gryffindors were outside having an all out snowball war against the Weasley twins.

"Ron get down!" Rhian cried as she dove behind their snow fortress just as several snowballs sped overhead.

The red headed first year was too slow as he got pummeled by the balls of snow that were thrown their way. He sat down heavily against the snow wall brushing the snow off his face and out of his hair.

"It's bloody no fair." Ron grumbled as he picked up a wad of snow and began to pack it into a tight ball. "They know how to enchant the bloody things."

Rhian glanced over at her twin and shared a smirk as she placed another snowball on the growing pile between them. "Don't worry Ron we'll get them." She responded coming up into a crouch to peer carefully over the fort wall.

"Oy come out and fight you chickens!" one of the twins shouted from their position.

Rhian sat back down and glanced at the two boys on either side of her. "On the count of three." She whispered. "One…two….attack." The three first years jumped to their feet launching snowballs at the older boys.

The Weasley twins were caught off guard by the surprise attack and a few snowballs hit them squarely in the face before they responded by throwing a few of their own charmed snowballs. Harry blindly launched snowball before standing up. Rhian noticed a look of horror cross his face as she too stood up.

There just behind the Weasley twins stood their father snow falling from his face and did not look pleased. Harry had hit their father instead. The twins hurried over to him Harry apologizing profusely. Rhian could tell he was afraid of being punished, something the Dursley's might have done.

Severus silenced his son's rambling apology with a patent glare and immediately Harry went mute.

"It is time for you dunderheads to come inside." He growled glaring at the children before him. Turning on his heel Severus stalked towards the castle his black robes billowing behind him.

Gulping the five students glanced at each other nervously. As they hurried into the Entrance Hall Rhian and Harry parted ways as the three Weasleys headed back to Gryffindor tower while the twins headed towards the dungeons.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Rhian asked as they came down the final flight of stairs.

Harry nodded silently. They gave the password to the portrait and quickly went to their rooms to change.

A half hour later they rejoined their friends in the Great Hall. The four house tables were gone, but in their place was a long table that could seat all that had stayed for the holiday. Rhian, Harry and Ron took seats at the end of the table farthest away from their father who looked rather moody.

Tonight was Christmas Eve and the house elves had made a spectacular spread of food. There was even more food tonight then there had been at the Welcome Feast.

The students that stayed behind were talking excitedly amongst themselves wondering what they might be getting for Christmas. Ron, while stuffing his face talked about all the goodies his mother would be sending them.

That night as they were getting ready for bed Rhian noticed that Harry was nervous.

"You ok Harry?" she asked

Harry looked up and nodded. Rhian smiled knowing that when he woke in the morning he'd be receiving more gifts then had probably gotten in his lifetime.

"Into bed with you two." Severus ordered from the doorway of Harry's room.

Harry immediately scrambled into his bed pulling the covers up to his chin. "Goodnight" He said as Rhian and their father left the room extinguishing the light and closing the door.

Rhian climbed into her own bed as Severus pulled the covers around her. "Goodnight Dad" she whispered closing her eyes.

Severus leaned down and kissed the top of her head before rising and moving to the door. "Goodnight child" He responded closing the door behind him.

------------------------------------

Christmas Eve dawned bright and early the next morning. Rhian shot out of bed in excitement and hurried out of her room.

"Wake up Harry, its Christmas." She cried racing into her twin's room.

Harry sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and placed his glasses on his nose. Rhian had already left the room but was hurrying back her arms laden with presents. She stood at the door looking at Harry expectantly.

"Come on bring yours out here so Dad can see us open them."

Not expecting to see presents at the end of his bed Harry's emerald eyes widened in surprise when he caught sight of the gifts that lay there. He quickly got out of bed and gathered the presents in his arms before following his sister out to the living room.

Severus was already sitting in his favorite chair sipping on a steaming cup of tea. He looked up momentarily from his book when his children scurried into the room holding their presents in their arms.

"Merry Christmas Dad!" Rhian said with a smile as she carefully laid her presents on the floor.

Severus nodded marking his book and placing it on the table beside him. "Go ahead" He said as the twins eagerly ripped open a present.

"I've never been given a Christmas present before." Harry confided.

Rhian saw anger flash threw her father's eyes as Harry carefully unwrapped his first present. It was from the Dursleys which they had sent a short note saying they received a message. All he got from them was a dingy old pair of socks. Harry looked at the socks indifferently before tossing them into the fire.

"Open mine next." Rhian said handing Harry a brown paper package.

Harry took the package carefully and opened it with care. Rhian's grin grew even bigger as his eyes went wide. Inside the package was picture frame with a picture that Rhian had weaseled out of her father's possession.

Two raven haired babies slept peacefully in the arms of a man and a woman. The woman had long damp red hair and emerald eyes that rivaled that of her babies. The man was none other then their father who looked eleven years younger and quite stressed out. It appeared that the picture had been taken shortly after their birth.

Tears welled up in Harry's eyes as gently touched the glass. "Thank…you" He choked out wrapping his arms around his twin. "This is the best present I have ever received."

"You're welcome." Rhian replied wiping a lone tear from her cheek.

The twins didn't see tears well up in Severus' eyes as he looked upon the photo that captured one of the happiest moments of his life.

Harry reached over and grabbed a small brown papered package and handed it to Rhian. "This is from me." He whispered quietly.

Rhian accepted the package and carefully opened it. Inside was a woven bracelet of red, gold, silver and green. "Hermione helped me make it." He told her.

Throwing her arms around Harry Rhian smiled. "Thank you"

The twins eagerly opened their other presents. They each received assorted wizarding candy from Hermione, rock cakes and whittled flute each from Hagrid. From their father they received potion books as well as some other equipment for potions.

Thanking Severus the twins gathered their gifts in their arms and proceeded to take them into their rooms. As Rhian was placing her things on shelves Harry called her name.

Harry stood in his room with a parcel in his hands. "I found it on my bed." He said as he sat down.

"Well open it silly." Rhian replied taking a seat next to him.

Carefully Harry opened it. Something fluid and silvery gray went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds. Harry picked the shining, silvery cloth off the floor. It was strange to the touch, like water woven into material.

Rhian gasped. "It's an invisibility cloak. Try it on."

Throwing the cloak around his shoulders Harry looked to Rhian for confirmation. "Harry look down." She whispered staring wide eyed at her brother.

Harry looked down and gasped sure enough from his body from the shoulders down was gone. "Wicked" he breathed walking over to the mirror before pulling the cloak over his head.

"There's a note Harry." Rhian said bending down and picking up the small piece of parchment on the floor.

Harry pulled off the cloak and seized the letter. Written in narrow, loopy writing were the following words:

_You're foster father left this in my possession before he died. It was his wish that it be restored to you. _

_Use it well._

_A very Merry Christmas to you._

Rhian and Harry looked at each other knowing that this cloak had once been James Potter's cloak. Harry folded the cloak reverently before placing it within his trunk.

--------------------------------

Rhian knew that Harry had never had a Christmas feast like the one they were at that moment. A hundred fat, roast turkeys; mountains of roast and boiled potatoes; platters of chipolatas; tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce…and stacks of wizard crackers every few feet along the table. Rhian laughed when Harry pulled a cracker with Fred and it didn't just bang, it went off with a blast like a cannon and engulfed them all in a cloud of blue smoke, while inside exploded a rear admiral's hat and several, live white mice. Up at the High Table, Dumbledore had swapped his pointed wizard's hat for a flowered bonnet, and was chuckling merrily at a joke Professor Flitwick had just read him.

Flaming Christmas pudding followed the turkey. Rhian and Harry snorted with laughter from the look on Percy's face when he nearly broke his teeth on a silver sickle that was imbedded in his slice. Rhian nudged Harry and pointed up to the Head table where Hagrid sat getting redder and redder from the amount of wine he drank, finally kissing McGonagall on the cheek, who giggled and blushed, her top hat lopsided.

Sitting between McGonagall and Dumbledore sat Severus who by the look on his face was not pleased with having to sit there. Rhian could tell he was suppressing a growl when Dumbledore had placed a brightly colored party hat on top of his head. Harry caught notice of this a shared a look with Rhian that plainly said 'Dumbledore is playing with fire'.

By the time the twins parted ways with their friends they were laden down with goodies they had received from the wizard crackers. Rhian had received many different hats and a few wizard board games while Harry got a pack of non-explodable, luminous balloons, a Grow-Your-Own-Warts kit, and his own new wizard chess set. The white mice had disappeared and Rhian had a nasty feeling they were going to end up as Mrs. Norris' Christmas dinner.

After the Snapes retired to their rooms Rhian lay awake staring up at the canopy above her head. All of a sudden she heard footsteps out in the living room and got up to investigate. Wand in hand Rhian opened her door slowly and peaked out but didn't see Harry or her father but could still hear the footsteps going towards the door.

"Harry" she whispered and the footsteps stopped. "I know you're here Harry come on out."

A moment later a sheepish Harry appeared in thin air holding the folds of the invisibility cloak.

"Where are you going Harry?" she asked stepping out of her room into the darkened living room.

Harry looked down. "I wanted to try out the cloak. Thought I'd sneak into the library and look in the restricted section for Flamel."

Rhian nodded her understanding. "Can I come with?" she asked hesitantly.

Harry shuffled his feet. "I guess come on."

Slipping back into her room Rhian pulled a sweater over her head and slipped into her trainers.

"Ready" she stated as Harry threw the cloak over the both of them.

The two crept out of their father's quarters and made their way down the corridor and up the stairs making their way to the library.

The library was pitch-black and very eerie. Harry lit a lamp to see their way along the rows of books. The lamp looked as if it was floating along in midair, and even though Rhian and Harry both knew that Harry was holding it up, the sight gave them the creeps.

The Restricted Section was right at the back of the library. Stepping carefully over the rope that separated these books from the rest of the library, they read the titles of the books in the lamp light.

Titles of the books didn't tell them much. Their peeling, faded gold letters spelled words in languages they couldn't understand. Some had no title at all. One book had a dark stain on it that looked horribly like blood. The hairs on the back of Rhian's neck prickled. Maybe she was imagining it, but he thought a faint whispering was coming from the books, but one look at Harry she knew that he had heard the whispering too.

Rhian and Harry glanced at each other. They had to start somewhere. Harry sat the lamp down on the floor as Rhian looked along the bottom shelf for an interesting looking book. Beside her Harry moved forward and pulled a large black and silver volume with difficulty, because it was very heavy. Balancing the book on their knees they let the book fall open.

A piercing, bloodcurdling shriek split the silence…the book was screaming! With Rhian's help Harry snapped it shut, but the shriek went on and on, one high, unbroken, earsplitting note. Shoving it into the shelf Harry stumbled backward and knocked the lamp over which went out at once. Panicking they heard footsteps coming down the corridor outside. They ran for it. They passed Filch in the doorway; Filch's pale, wild eyes looked straight through them, and they slipped under Filch's outstretched arm and streaked off up the corridor, the book's shrieks still ringing in their ears.

They came to a sudden halt in front of a tall suit of armor. They had been so busy getting away from the library that they hadn't noticed where they were going.

Rhian stiffened when she heard a voice ahead of them. "You asked me to come directly to you, Professor, if anyone was wandering around at night, and somebody's been in the library…Restricted Section."

Beside her Harry had gone pale. Wherever they were Filch must have known a shortcut, because his soft, greasy voice was getting nearer, and to their horror, it was their father who replied, "The Restricted Section? Well, they can't be far, we'll catch them."

Rhian and Harry stood rooted to the spot as Filch and Snape came around the corner ahead. They couldn't see them, of course, but it was narrow corridor and if they got any closer they'd knock right into them…the cloak didn't stop them from being solid.

Backing away as quietly as they could Rhian noticed a door ajar and nudged Harry pointing towards it. It was their only hope. They squeezed through it one at a time, holding their breaths so as to not move the door, and to their relief they managed to get inside the room without the two adults noticing anything. Rhian sighed in relief as the two walked straight past and on down the corridor, their footsteps dying away.

"That was way too close." Rhian whispered quietly as the twins regained their breaths.

Rhian looked around the room studying it for the first time. It was an unused classroom. The dark shapes of desks and chairs were piled against the walls, and there was an upturned wastepaper basket….but propped against the wall facing them was something that didn't look as if it belonged there, something that looked as if someone had just put it there to keep it out of the way.

It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on woshi._

Their panic fading now that there was no sound of Filch and their father, Rhian and Harry moved nearer to the mirror, wanting to look at themselves but see no reflection again. Harry stepped in front of it as Rhian watched.

Gasping Harry clasped a hand over his mouth to keep from screaming. He whirled around looking around behind him.

"Harry are you alright?" Rhian asked worriedly. "What did you see?"

Turning back towards the mirror Harry stood gaping at the clear surface. "I don't understand." He whispered. "…our mum and James and Dad are standing behind me but no ones there and you are next to me in the reflection but you're not next to me in person."

"Can…can I see?" Rhian asked.

Harry nodded mutely reluctantly stepping away from the mirror. Rhian slowly stepped in front of the mirror and immediately stifled a gasp. There standing behind her in the reflection was a woman, a very pretty woman. Rhian recognized her immediately from the photo she had gotten from her father. She had dark red hair and her emerald eyes sparkled with joy and sadness. In the background Rhian saw her father a soft smirk on his lips as he looked upon mother and daughter.

"Mum" she whispered gently touching the glass with her fingertips. The woman in the reflection nodded placing a her hand on Rhian's shoulder.

A sudden noise came from the corridor startling Rhian and Harry. "We should go…" Rhian trailed off.

Harry nodded picking up the invisibility cloak and draped it over their shoulders. Checking the door the twins crept out into the corridor and hurried back towards their father's quarters.

--------------------------

The next day Rhian and Harry told Ron about the mirror. He immediately said he didn't like it but he wanted to see it for himself. The twins planned to sleep over in the dorm so that they could sneak Ron with them under the cloak that night.

What the two feared most was that they wouldn't find their way back to the room. Now with Ron under the cloak as well they had to move extra slow.

"I'm freezing," Ron whined an hour later. "Let's forget it and go back."

"No!" Harry hissed. "I know its here somewhere."

They passed the ghost of a tall witch gliding in the opposite direction, but saw no one else. Just as Ron started moaning that his feet were dead with cold. Rhian spotted the suit of armor.

"It's here…just here…yes!"

They pushed the door open. Harry dropped the cloak from around their shoulders and ran towards the mirror.

"See?" Harry whispered.

"I can't see anything." replied

"Look! Look at them!" Harry cried at them in exasperation.

"I can only see you…" Ron responded.

"Look in it properly, go on, stand where I am."

Harry stepped aside so that Ron could stand in front of the mirror. "Can you see them?" He questioned.

Rhian could see Ron's facial expression change drastically. "Look at me!" He whispered.

"What do you see Ron?" Rhian asked becoming interested.

"I'm alone…but I'm different…I look older…and I'm Head Boy."

"What?" Harry asked confusedly.

"I am…I'm holding the house cup and Quidditch cup…I'm Quidditch captain too!"

Ron tore his eyes away from the splendid sight to look excitedly at Rhian and Harry.

"Do you think this mirror shows the future?" He asked.

Rhian shook her head. "How could it Ron, I mean our mum is dead."

At that moment the three heard the meow of Mrs. Norris in the corridor. "Come on guys we better go." Rhian said.

The boys tore their eyes away from the mirror and got under the cloak.

In the morning Harry started acting strangely he was unfocussed and both Rhian and Ron noticed.

"Don't go back Harry." They pleaded with him but he didn't listen.

Rhian knew he left the quarters and was gone for a little while. The next morning Harry told her that he had found peace and was not going to look for the mirror again.

**A/N:** Hope you liked!


	9. Finding Flamel

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Author's note: I am so sorry for keeping you guys waiting. This summer has been extremely busy and a lot of the workers are going on vacation leaving me to work a lot of extra hours. Please forgive and thank you for your reviews and patience. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 9 Finding Flamel

The next afternoon Rhian and Harry were sitting in their father's quarters concentrating on an intense game of chess.

"I never thought a pair of eleven year old Gryffindors could look so intense." An amused voice said from behind them.

Harry smirked causing Rhian to turn to find their father staring down at them with an eyebrow raised.

Severus joined them glancing at the chessboard. "Clearly the both of you inherited your mother's chess playing skills."

Rhian rolled her eyes. "Chess isn't our forte." She said as Harry took her queen.

"I'm bored." Harry whined. "Let's go outside and play some quidditch." He turned to Severus. "You want to join us…Dad?" He asked a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

Severus sighed dramatically. "If I must." In reality he was quite pleased by the invitation.

Rhian and Harry quickly ran to their rooms to change and grab their gear. On the walk out Rhian turned to her father. "You could play ref Dad."

"Very well." He replied. "And oh by the way Harry do not be surprised when Wood announces that I will be refereeing your next game."

Harry paused in his step. "What, why?" He asked in alarm.

Severus raised a brow at his son. "Don't be daft boy. "I don't believe you forgot what happened at your last match?" He drawled.

"Oh" Harry whispered as it dawned on him. "To make sure nothing happens." He said.

"Precisely"

As the trio came out on the pitch the twins mounted their brooms and soared into the air. Neither of them saw the look of worry pass over their father's face or the soft whisper. "Don't do anything rash."

Rhian laughed as she grabbed the Quaffle out of her brother's hands. "I got it Harry…" she said teasingly waving it around the air as she rose higher into the sky.

"Rhiannon Lily Snape do not go any higher." The voice of her father shouted from below.

Rhian glanced down to find her father shoot up in the air on one of the school brooms. Lowering slightly Rhian met her father half way.

"What's wrong Dad?" she asked curiously.

Severus gave her a stern look. "You are going much too high for my liking Rhiannon."

Rhian gave him a shocked confused look. "But Dad…" she began to protest.

"No buts child, no higher than this." He ordered.

A pout appeared on Rhian's face as she brought out the puppy dog eyes in hopes to get her father to go her way. But Severus stayed firm.

Rhian sighed. "You're no fun." She grumbled.

Suddenly a large black blur flew past her grabbing the red ball from her hands. Rhian grabbed the broom handle in surprise as she saw her father fly towards the hoops at the other end of the pitch.

"Rhian" Harry called grabbing her attention. "Come on lets get him."

Smirking Rhian sped off towards Harry. For the rest of the afternoon Rhian and Harry played two against one with their father, never realizing until now that Severus could actually loosen up once and awhile. In the end Rhian and Harry one with a whopping 100-40.

-------------------------------------------

When Hermione came back with the other students a few days before term began she was torn between horror that the three had been out of bed after curfew and disappointment that they had not found anything about Flamel.

As the term began quidditch started up as well. Wood worked his poor teammates to exhaustion in his unwavering goal to get the Quidditch Cup.

Rhian would sometimes watch the Gryffindor team practice in the rain that had now replaced the endless snow. On odd occasions Rhian would notice her father stair out of a tower window silently watching the practices.

One rainy afternoon Rhian, Hermione and Ron were sitting in the common room working on a Transfiguration assignment when the team came storming in through the portrait hole.

"I can't believe this!" Fred Weasley shouted or was it George.

Rhian looked up. "What?"

The Weasley twins didn't answer as the team continued to discuss what was going on. Harry came in a few minutes later and smirked at his arguing teammates.

"Harry mate what's going on?" Ron asked curiously watching his brothers' behaviors.

Harry laughed as he dropped onto the couch between Rhian and Hermione. "Wood told us about Dad being the ref for the Hufflepuff game."

"Let me guess they absolutely flipped out about the news." Rhian said with a smirk.

"You know it." Harry replied. "This is going to be fun."

At that moment Neville toppled into the common room. How he had managed to climb through the portrait hole was anyone's guess, because his legs had been stuck together with what they recognized at once as the Leg-Locker Curse. He must have had to bunny hop all the way to Gryffindor tower.

Everyone fell over laughing except Hermione, who leapt up to perform the counter curse. Neville's legs sprang apart and he got to his feet, trembling.

"Who did this to you Neville?" Rhian asked as she helped Hermione lead the shaking boy over to the couch.

"Malfoy," Neville said shakily. "I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice on."

"Go tell Professor McGonagall!" Hermione urged. "Report him!"

Neville only shook his head. "I don't want anymore trouble." He mumbled.

"You've got to stand up to him, Neville!" Ron said incredulously. "He's used to walking all over people, but there's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier."

Rhian smacked Ron upside the head.

"There's no need to tell me that." Neville sniffled. "I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that."

Beside her Harry pulled his last Chocolate Frog from him pocket and handed it to Neville.

"You're worth twelve of Malfoy," Harry said. "The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin."

Neville's lips twitched in a weak smile as he unwrapped the frog. "Thanks Harry…I think I'll go to bed…D'you want the card, you collect them, don't you?"

As Neville walked away Harry looked down at the card. "Dumbledore again," he said, "He was the first one I ever…"

He gasped causing Rhian, Hermione and Ron to jump. "What is it Harry?" Rhian asked curiously.

"I've found him!" He whispered. "I've found Flamel! I told you I'd read his name somewhere before, I read it on the train coming here…listen to this: 'Dumbledore is particularly for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, _and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicholas Flamel_'!"

Hermione jumped to her feet. She hadn't looked so excited since they'd gotten back the marks for their very first piece of homework.

"Stay there!" she said, and she sprinted up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Rhian, Harry and Ron barely had time to exchange mystified looks before she was dashing back, an enormous old book in her arms.

"I never thought to look in here!" She whispered excitedly. "I got it out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

"Light?" Ron questioned looking at the book, but Hermione told him to be quiet until she'd looked something up, and started flicking frantically through the pages, muttering to herself.

At last she found what she was looking for. "I knew it! I knew it!"

"Are we allowed to speak yet?" Ron asked grumpily. Hermione ignored him.

"Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!" she whispered.

"The what?" Harry and Ron asked.

"Oh honestly," Rhian muttered. "Don't you two ever read?"

Hermione pushed the book towards the boys who read silently a look of understanding passed over their faces.

"See?" Hermione said. "The dog must be guarding Flamel's Sorcerer's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts."

"A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying!" Harry said. "No wonder Quirrell's after it! Anyone would want it."

Rhian nodded in agreement. "We'll have to keep a closer eye on him."

----------------

When the day of the Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor match finally came Rhian, Hermione and Ron bid Harry goodbye and good luck outside of the locker room before going up in the stands to find a good seat next to Neville. The three had brought their wands with them just in case.

Glancing around the stands Rhian gasped. Nudging Hermione she pointed to the teacher's stands. "Dumbledore is here!" she said. "Harry should be safe from 'Turban man' if he's here."

Hermione nodded smiling a bit in relief.

As the two teams took off into the air Rhian watched her Dad rise up as well. Suddenly someone jabbed her in the back and when she turned around she found Malfoy and his goons.

"Oh sorry Snape didn't see you there." He drawled then he turned to Ron. "I wonder how long Potty will stay on his broom this time."

The only hint that Ron had heard was the red tinge to his face and ears. Rhian knew he was trying to hold it in.

Rhian wished Malfoy would just go away but he didn't move instead he continued. "You know how they choose people for the Gryffindor team?" Malfoy asked as Hufflepuff was awarded a penalty for no reason. "Its people they feel sorry for. See there's Potter, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasleys, who've got no money…you should be on the team Longbottom, you've got no brains."

Neville went bright red but turned to face Malfoy. "I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy." He stammered.

Rhian smiled patting Neville on the shoulder.

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle howled with laughter but Ron, still not daring to take his eyes off the game said. "You tell him Neville."

"Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasel, and that's saying something."

"Malfoy shut up." Rhian hissed.

Malfoy turned to her. "And you're a disgrace to your family being a Gryffindor." He spat.

"Look!" Hermione shouted pointing to Harry.

Harry had gone into a spectacular dive, which drew gasps and cheers from the crowd. Rhian could see her father go slightly pale as he watched his son dive. Hermione stood up, her crossed fingers in her mouth, as Harry streaked toward the ground like a bullet.

"You're in luck, Weasley, Potter's obviously spotted money on the ground!" Malfoy sneered.

Rhian knew that was it. Ron snapped. Before Malfoy knew what was happening, Ron was on top of him, wrestling him to the ground. Rhian and Neville hesitated, then clambered over the back of their seats to help.

"Come on Harry!" Hermione screamed jumping up onto the seat to watch as Harry sped toward his father…she didn't even notice Malfoy and Ron rolling around under her sea, or the scuffles and yelps coming the whirl of fists that were Neville, Rhian, Crabbe and Goyle.

Up in the air, Severus turned on his broomstick just in time to see something scarlet shoot past him, missing him by inches…the next second his son had pulled out of the dive, his arm raised in triumph, the Snitch clasped in his hand.

The stands erupted; it had to be a record, no one could ever remember the Snitch being caught so quickly.

"Ron, Rhian where are you? The game's over! Harry's won!" Hermione shrieked dancing up and down on her seat and hugging Parvati and Lavender in the row in front of her.

Rhian rose to her feet from where she lay dazed from a solid punch thrown by Goyle. Seeing Harry on the ground holding the Snitch triumphantly caused her to smile as she pulled Ron away from Malfoy.

"Come on let's go down." She said.

As they neared the pitch the three friends saw Dumbledore talking to Harry with a smile on his aged face. After the Headmaster walked away Rhian ran wrapping her arms around her twin.

"That was bloody awesome bro!" she crowed.

Harry smiled but his brow creased with concern when he saw the bruise forming on his sister's cheek.

"What happened?" He asked carefully touching the tender flesh.

Rhian shrugged. "No big deal, tell you later."

Harry nodded glancing at Hermione and Ron before jogging off the pitch to the locker room with the rest of the team.

Hermione and Ron started to walk away towards the castle. "You coming, Rhian?"

Rhian turned and waved them off. "Nah I'll wait for Harry."

"Ok we'll see you both inside." Hermione said as the two continued on inside.

Harry was the last to leave the locker room. "What are you doing here Rhian?" He asked confusedly.

Rhian shrugged. "I wanted to wait for you." She replied.

Harry smiled slinging his free arm around her shoulders. "Come on I have to put my Nimbus 2000 in the broom shed.

As they reached the shed Harry leaned against the wooden door and looked up at Hogwarts, with its windows glowing red in the setting sun. "Gryffindor in the lead…" He sighed happily.

"You're amazing Harry. You saved the day for Gryffindor." Rhian grinned.

Harry blushed slightly. "Rhian is that Dad?" he asked suddenly pointing towards the Forbidden Forest.

Rhian looked over to the forest indeed seeing Severus Snape entering the dark woods shrouded in a cloak.

"Let's go check it out." He whispered mounting his broom.

Rhian mounted quickly behind her brother. Gliding silently over the castle they saw their father at a run. They followed.

By the time they flew over the forest they lost sight of their Dad. Harry circled the trees getting closer and closer to the trees until they could hear voices. They glided toward them and landed noiselessly in a towering beech tree. Climbing carefully along one of the branches Rhian and Harry held tightly to the broomstick as they tried to see through the leaves.

Below them in the shadowy clearing stood their Dad, but he wasn't alone. Quirrell was their, too.

"Is it me or does Quirrell look terrified?" Rhian asked quietly.

Harry nodded silently.

"…d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus…"

"Oh, I thought we'd keep this private," Snape said, his voice icy. "Students aren't supposed to know about the Sorcerer's Stone, after all."

Rhian and Harry shared a look and leaned forward. Quirrell was mumbling something. Snape interrupted him.

"Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"

"B-b-but Severus, I…"

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell," Snape said, taking a step toward him.

"I-I don't know what you…"

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

An owl hooted loudly, and Harry and Rhian nearly fell out of the tree. Steadying each other the leaned in to hear better. "…your little bit of hocus-pocus. I'm waiting." Snape said lowly.

"B-but I d-d-don't…"

"Very well," Snape cut in. "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie."

He threw his cloak over his head and strode out of the clearing. It was almost dark now, but Harry and Rhian could see Quirrell, standing quite still as though he was petrified.

-----------

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked as Rhian Harry came through the portrait hole.

"We won! You won! We won!" Ron shouted thumping Harry on the back. "And I gave Malfoy a black eye, and Neville and Rhian took on Crabbe and Goyle. He's still out cold but Madam Pomfrey says he'll be alright…talk about showing Slytherin!"

"Never mind that now," Harry said breathlessly. "Let's find an empty room, you wait 'til you hear this…"

Making their way down the hall Harry pulled them into a Peeveless room. He told them what he had seen after he left the locker room.

"So we were right, it is the Sorcerer's stone, and Snape is trying to force Quirrell to tell him what he is trying to do."

Rhian thought about it. "If Quirrell is one of the keepers of the Stone then maybe the other professors have their own spells protecting the Stone."

"You're right." Hermione whispered.

"What are we going to do then?" Rhian asked.

Harry shrugged. "We need to keep an eye on Quirrell."

The other three nodded in agreement before quietly rejoining the party in the tower.


	10. Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback

Disclaimer: See Chapter one

Author's note: I'm really sorry for being late on the update. Was so busy with getting through the end of the summer and starting school again. I hope you like!

Chapter 10: Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback

Time passed quickly at Hogwarts. Hermione began nagging Rhian and the boys to start studying for the end of term exams. She had made out study schedules for all of them causing Ron to groan in annoyance.

"Hermione, the exams are ages away." Ron complained as he looked at the strict study schedule she had handed him.

Hermione glared at him. "Ten weeks Ron." She growled. "That's not ages, that's like a second to Nicholas Flamel."

Ron rolled his eyes. "But we're not six hundred years old," Ron reminded her. "Anyway, what are you studying for, you already know it all."

Rhian who had been lying across the bed sat up abruptly know where this would lead. "Alright you two, enough." She hissed becoming annoyed with the bickering going on between her two friends.

"You are impossible." Hermione huffed gathering her books and exiting the first year boy's dorm. A few moments later they heard the girls dorm door slam shut.

Rhian sighed in annoyance. "Should listen to her Ron." She said gathering her own books to head to the library.

"But…but she's mental." Ron spluttered.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Rhian wait up." He called running after his sister.

Rhian paused in her step and looked behind her to see Harry sprinting towards her. "I'm headed to the library want to come with?" she asked.

"Sure"

Glancing at Harry's troubled expression Rhian nudged her brother in the ribs. "What are you thinking about?" she asked curiously.

Harry shrugged with a sigh. "Was thinking about the possibility that things won't work out and I'll be sent back to the Dursleys."

Rhian stopped and turned to face Harry. "You know that won't happen." She replied.

"I know" He whispered shuddering at a thought.

Placing a hand on his shoulder Rhian squeezed lightly. "They were that bad?" she asked referring to Harry's relatives.

Harry nodded. "I hope I never have to go back there."

"You won't." Rhian chirped. "Besides I think Dad will be paying them a visit at the end of the year."

The two laughed trying to imagine the confrontation. They spoke no more about the relatives as the entered the library and got to work on homework.

--------------------------

A few months later as the four were sitting at a table in the far corner of the library Rhian looked up when she heard Ron give out a frustrated sigh as his eyes wandered over to the window. Outside it was a perfect day, sunny and warm.

"I can't concentrate." Ron muttered closing his book with a thud.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she continued to write out notes from the large tome in front of her.

Rhian's eyes left the page and glanced around before stopping on strange sight. "Hagrid!" she called grabbing the half-giant's attention.

Hagrid shuffled over to their table hiding something behind back. "What are you doing here?" Ron asked curiously.

"Jus' lookin'," Hagrid replied. "An' what're you lot up ter?" He asked looking suspicious. "Yer not still lookin' fer Nicholas Flamel, are yeh?"

"Oh we found out about him ages ago." Ron said. "And we know it guarding…"

But Hagrid shushed him. "Come an' see me later, an' don' be goin' 'round talkin' 'bout it."

The four nodded as Hagrid turned and left the library quickly. Ron had gotten up from his seat and wandered over to the section Hagrid had been around. Pulling a book off the shelf Rhian saw a puzzled look cross Ron's face.

"What is it Ron? What was he looking at?" Harry asked.

Ron hurried back to the table. "Dragons" he whispered so that no one would hear him. "Hagrid was looking up Dragons or more precisely how to raise one."

"Hagrid has always wanted one." Harry said. "He told me so when he picked me from the Dursleys."

"Even so." Hermione whispered. "It's against our laws. Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlock's Convention of 1709, everyone knows that. It's hard to stop muggle's from noticing us if we're keeping dragons around."

Ron nodded in agreement. "You should see the burns Charlie got off wild ones in Romania."

"What in the hell is Hagrid up to…" Rhian wondered.

-----------------------

An hour later when the quartet arrived at Hagrid's hut they were confused to find the windows shut and curtains closed.

Rhian knocked on the door and was confused more by the tone of voice Hagrid used to ask. "Who is it?"

"It's us Hagrid" Harry responded.

Hagrid opened the door ushering them in quickly into the hut before shutting the door behind them. It was extremely hot inside

"Hagrid what are you doing?" Rhian asked glancing over at the pot hanging above the fire.

The half-giant ignored her question as he made them tea and offered rock cakes which they politely refused.

"So…yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?"

Harry nodded. "We were wondering if you could tell us what is guarding the stone besides Fluffy." He stated.

Hagrid frowned at them. "O' course I can't," he replied. "Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts… I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all?" Beats me how yeh even know 'bout Fluffy."

Rhian had kept her eye on the pot which by now was rocking gently back and fourth. After a few minutes the pot started to rock harder.

"Um Hagrid what's in there?" she asked taking a few steps back.

Hagrid turned red as he stumbled over his words. "It's…er…"

"I know what it is!" Hermione exclaimed. "It's a dragon egg."

"Where did you get it Hagrid?" Ron asked worriedly. "It must have cost you a fortune."

Hagrid shrugged happily. "Won it down at 'he pub in the village. What I got here is a Norwegian Ridgeback, there rare them."

Hermione worried her bottom lip. "Hagrid what are you going to do with it when it hatches?"

The half-giant gave a look like she had a second head. "Keep it of course."

Rhian groaned. "Hagrid your house is made of wood. Dragons breathe fire." She said trying to reason with him.

"Hagrid I think its hatching." Ron said suddenly alerting the others.

Jumping up from his seat Hagrid hurried to the fireplace pulling thick cooking mitts on his hands. Reaching into the pot and pulled out a black egg and placed it on the table.

The egg rocked violently as the baby within tried to kick itself out. The four Gryffindors crowded around the kitchen table as small cracks began to appear in the smooth black surface.

All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open. The baby dragon flopped onto the table. It wasn't exactly pretty; it looked like a crumpled, black umbrella. Its spiny wings were huge compared to its skinny jet body; it had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid murmured as he reached out to stroke the baby's head but got a nip on the finger from sharp fangs instead.

"Bless 'im he knows his mummy." Hagrid said happily,

The four first years shared an uncertain look. "Hagrid, how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow?" Hermione asked nervously.

Rhian saw the color drain from Hagrid's face as he looked up to answer. "Hagrid what's wrong?" she asked glancing in the direction he was looking. "Uh oh…" she whispered seeing what he saw.

"What?" Ron asked looking between the two pale faces.

Rhian gulped. "Malfoy was looking in the window. He saw the baby."

Everyone's eyes grew wide as they rushed to the door in hopes of stopping him, but it was too late. The blonde Slytherin was already pulling the doors of the castle open.

For the next few hours the four friends tried to reason with Hagrid that he needed to get rid of the baby whom Hagrid had named Norbert. But whatever they said to him went in one ear and out the other.

It wasn't until later that evening that the quartet returned to the castle tired of trying to convince the half-giant that keeping Norbert was a bad idea. Rhian was just climbing the stairs when she stopped abruptly and the other three walked into her.

"What was that for Rhian?" Ron asked rubbing his nose where he had ran into Harry's back.

Rhian just pointed. Standing at the top of the stairs was Draco Malfoy who had a smirk on his pale face. Beside him is what made her stop. Professor McGonagall stood there with a look of disappointment on her face.

"I would have never believed it of any of you. Mr. Malfoy says you were out of the castle after hours. Explain yourselves."

A:N/ Sorry for a cliffy but I wanted to get this out to you guys before you started to lose hope in me. I will try really hard to update but school comes first. I hope you enjoy!


	11. Detention

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry it took so long to update. My last year and half of school started shortly after the last update and things got intense. I barely had enough time to sleep. Anyway when I got out for the summer I had to help my parents get our club pool ready and I got busy. I finally got the opportunity to get over my writer's block and get a chapter written. I hope you enjoy! Thank you for your reviews and your patience.

----------------------------------------

It was nearing eleven when four Gryffindors and one Slytherin followed Mr. Filch out the entrance hall and onto the grounds. Malfoy was still complaining about the unfairness of the situation.

Rhian rolled her eyes. There was no sense in complaining. At least Filch wasn't allowed to do what he wanted. "…hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me…" he was mumbling under his breath.

"Which we are not…" Rhian whispered to Harry who snorted.

"What's so funny pothead?" Malfoy sneered.

Rhian placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "We were just discussing how brilliantly stupid you are Malfoy." She responded for her brother with a smirk.

A pink tinge colored Malfoy's cheeks but before he could respond they had arrived at the edge of the Forbidden forest where Hagrid's big form waited for them.

"Alrigh' you four?" Hagrid asked. He held up his large lantern so that they were cast in its eerie glow.

The four Gryffindors nodded. "Here they are Hagrid." Mr. Filch said. He turned to the students. "You lot will be going into the forest tonight." His lips turned up into a cruel grin.

"The…the forest…" Malfoy gulped. "We're…not allowed to go in there." He stammered. "There's all sorts of wild animals in there."

"That's your problem." Filch said his voice sounded gleeful. With that the decrepit caretaker left them with Hagrid disappearing into the dark as he headed back to the castle.

Rhian watched the color drain from Malfoy's face as he watched Filch's lantern bob away. "I'm not going in there." Malfoy protested weakly.

"Oh shut it Malfoy." Rhian growled. "If you don't go in you'll be in even more trouble."

Malfoy glared but fell silent. "What are we doing in there Hagrid?" Harry asked curiously.

Rhian noticed Hagrid looked grim. "Unicorns are bein' attacked. 'ound one dead 'he other nigh'. Now listen carefully." He said. "What we're gonna do tonight is dangerous an' I don' want no one takin' risks."

Hagrid handed Harry and Malfoy lanterns as he shouldered his crossbow and led them into the forest. They walked a few feet before Hagrid stopped and bent his fingers touching a silvery liquid on the ground.

"Unicorn blood." He said and rose. "We're gonna split up an' head in dif'rent directions see if we can find the poor beast."

"Split up!" Malfoy cried, panic clearly in his voice.

Hagrid glared at the blonde boy who fell silent again. "Ron, 'ermione come with me. 'arry, Rhian, and Malfoy are together."

"I want Fang." Malfoy said pulling the large dog towards him.

"Very well, but be warned Fan' is cowardly beast." Hagrid said. "Alrigh' lets get this done with."

Rhian, Harry and Malfoy with Fang at his side took the right while Hagrid, Hermione and Ron took the left.

"Wait till my father hears…"

"Give it a rest Malfoy." Rhian snapped.

"You better watch it Snape." Malfoy said.

Deftly Harry slipped in between the two effectively separating them. "Enough both of you. Let's find this unicorn and get out of here."

"Thanks Harry…" Rhian whispered once Malfoy fell back with Fang in a sulk.

The three walked on in silence each gripping their wands. The forest was dark with very little light coming from the moon above. Malfoy jumped at every little creak and snap even though he tried to hide it.

Rhian and Harry just laughed silently at the obvious fear in their mutual enemy. Two hours went by and they had accomplished nothing except scaring the Slytherin.

Walking slightly ahead of the two boys Rhian's eyes searched the black forest. Something moved up ahead causing her to slow down and peer through the darkness. In a clearing not far ahead of them Rhian spotted what they had been searching for. But it was too late.

The majestic beast lay on its side. Its long slender legs stuck out. Rhian glanced at Harry who stared at the dead unicorn sadly. Behind them Malfoy and Fang were whimpering. Rhian couldn't decipher who was more scared.

Harry and Rhian stepped closer but stopped when a low slithering sound came from the bushes near the edge of the clearing.

"Harry…" Rhian said. Her voice was a soft whisper.

Rhian shivered in fear as a hooded figure came out of the bush and crawled across the ground towards the fallen unicorn. The creature lowered its head to a wound in the unicorn's neck and drank the blood.

At that moment a high pitched scream came from a terrified Malfoy who turned around bolted in the opposite direction. Fang yelped and followed in the Slytherin's wake.

"What is it?" Rhian whispered. She took hold of Harry's arm.

The hooded figure looked up. Silver blood was dripping from its mouth. Beside her Harry flinched in pain as he grabbed at his scar. "Harry are you alright?" Rhian asked worriedly.

Harry's pain increased as the figure started towards them. Fear overtook the two eleven year olds as it grew closer. Harry was on his knees now crying out in agony. Rhian stepped in front of her brother, wand drawn.

"Get out of here." Rhian cried raising her wand. Her hand shook fearfully.

Before she could utter any spell the figure drew its own wand a red stream coming from the tip. The spell connected with Rhian's chest sending her crashing into the tree behind her.

"Rhian" Harry cried through the pain.

Rhian tried to shake the black spots that were in her vision. Harry staggered back towards her trying to fend off the hooded figure. Through the haze Rhian heard hooves beating the ground in a gallop behind them. Moments later something flew over the tree root where she lay.

Their rescuer charged at the figure which immediately fled into the forest disappearing into the darkness. It was getting harder to stay conscious; darkness was clouding her vision as the rescuer turned to face them. Rhian easily recognized him as a centaur, a young centaur.

"Are you alright?" The centaur said, pulling Harry to his feet.

"What was that?" Harry asked as he turned to find Rhian was lying on the ground unconscious. "My sister is hurt. Can you help her?"

The centaur didn't answer his sapphire eyes looking at Harry's scar. He silently bent and picked up the unconscious raven haired girl before turning to Harry. "You are the Potter boy," he said. "We need to get you and your sister back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time…especially for you. Can you ride?"

Harry nodded. "My name is Firenze." The centaur added as he bent to allow Harry to climb on his back.

Firenze quickly made his way through the dark forest, Harry on his back and Rhian in his arms.

"Why was that thing killing unicorns?" Harry asked.

The centaur was quiet for a moment before he answered. "Do you know what unicorn blood is used for."

"No…" Harry said. "We only use the horn and tail hairs in potions."

Firenze sighed. "It is unforgivable to slay an animal as pure as a unicorn. Only a person with nothing to lose and everything to gain would slay the unicorn and drink the blood."

"What does drinking the blood do?" Harry asked.

The centaur looked over his shoulder for a moment. "The unicorn blood will keep you alive, even an inch from death. But it is at a terrible price. It gives you a half-life, a cursed life from the moment the blood touches your lips."

"Wouldn't you rather die then live that way?" Harry wondered out loud.

Firenze agreed. "That is unless you just needed the blood to sustain you until you drank something else…something that would bring you back from this limbo…something that would make you immortal. Harry Potter do you know what is hidden in the school?" He asked the boy.

Harry's eyes widened understanding what the centaur was saying. "The Sorcerer's Stone! The Elixir of Life… but who would…"

"Can you not think of anyone that has been waiting to return to power?" Firenze said.

Harry was about to respond when a voice cried out. "Harry are you alright…" Hermione said. "What happened to Rhian?"

Hermione was running down the path with Ron and Hagrid following. "This is where I leave you Harry Potter." Firenze said. He carefully gave Hagrid the unconscious girl.

"Thank you Firenze." Harry said. He turned to Hermione and Hagrid. "I'm ok…but Rhian was hit with a stunning hex."

Hagrid thanked Firenze before he led the four students back to the castle.

-------------------------

Rhian groaned as she slowly regained consciousness. It was dark but she still recognized the white walls of the Hospital Wing. _Why am I here _she thought in confusion.

She lay there for a few moments trying to remember what happened. Memories slowly seeped into her mind. _Where's Harry?_

Quiet even breathing broke through Rhian's thoughts alerting her there was someone nearby. Rubbing her eyes Rhian turned her head to find a shadowed figure slumped in a chair by the bed.

"Dad…" she whispered.

The shadowed figure immediately became alert. "Rhiannon, thank Merlin." Came the relieved voice of her father.

"Where's Harry?" she asked

Severus sat forward into the moonlight a small smirk on his lips. "He was sent to bed as soon as you arrived back in the castle." He said. "And I should pay a visit to Hagrid for endangering the lives of five students." He added. Anger clearly in his voice.

"It's not his fault Dad." Rhian said. "Besides we're all ok. That's the important thing."

Severus didn't look happy but he conceded and letting things be. "You should get some sleep." He said. He carefully pulled the stiff sheet up around Rhian's shoulders and tucked her in.

"Night Dad." She whispered already half asleep.

A rare smile appeared on Severus' lips. "Goodnight Rhian." He whispered and settled back in the chair silently watching his child sleep.


	12. In Her Time of Need

**Sorry for the delay. Thank you for your patience and for your reviews. I know this chapter isn't long but I couldn't keep delaying. I hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 12**

**In Her Time of Need**

Rhian jerked awake suddenly and sat up in bed. Cold sweat trickled down her forehead. Emerald eyes focused and looked around the dorm room warily. With a sigh Rhian plopped back against her pillow and closed her eyes wearily.

"Why me…" she whispered. She rubbed at her eyes sleepily.

Red snake-like eyes slowly faded from her mind, the haunting inhuman voice echoing in her memory. For the third time Rhian woke up from nightmares replaying that night in the Forbidden Forest.

For long moments the young Gryffindor lay in her bed staring up at the burgundy canopy. With a soft sigh Rhian sat up once more and peered through the curtains around her bed. The large clock on the wall near the door read five-thirty in the morning and she knew she wouldn't be getting anymore sleep. The raven haired girl swung her feet out of bed and got up. Gathering her robes for the day Rhian disappeared into the bathroom to shower.

She was just reading the last page of the chapter of her book when Harry and Ron sluggishly came down the stairs and into the common room.

"Morning Rhi…an." Ron said stifling a yawn. He plopped down on the couch beside her while Harry leaned against the chair.

Rhian smirked and looked up at the boys. "Mornin'" she said and closed her book just as Hermione came down the stairs.

"You were up early Rhian." Hermione said. There was a hint of concern in her voice.

Rhian waved it away like an annoying fly. "Woke up and couldn't get back to sleep." She said. She stood up and shouldered her bag. "Let's get to breakfast I'm starving." She brushed past them and went out the portrait hole.

A few moments later Ron shot passed her. "Ronald Bilius Weasley you get back here." Hermione yelled as she too ran past after the fleeing red head.

"What the...?" she said as Harry came to walk beside her.

Harry just shrugged. "Think Ron took her book that she was reading." He turned to glance at her. "Are you ok Rhian?" He said. Concern was evident in his voice.

"What do you mean?" She said keeping her eyes forward. Rhian dreaded where this question was heading.

Her brother's hand took hold of her arm stopping her. "You look tired Rhian, and you haven't been eating much." Harry said. "What's going on? You can tell me you know."

"I know." Rhian said. She debated on whether to tell him or not. He would probably go to Dad she thought miserably. "It's nothing. I'm just staying up late studying is all, nothing to worry about Harry." She said. Hoping she sounded reassuring.

Harry looked skeptical but didn't push it. They had just arrived at the Great Hall where Hermione and Ron were bickering. "Come on guys, please!" Harry exclaimed.

Rhian just shook her head and entered the hall where she plopped down at the Gryffindor table with a sigh.

---------------------------------

"Do you add the armadillo spleen before or after the lizard tongue…" Ron whispered worriedly. Unfortunately he didn't get a response. Beside him Rhian wore a dazed expression on her face as she stared off into space. "Rhian…" Ron nudged her in the side.

Roused out of her state Rhian gasped in surprise. "What?!" She said, her voice breaking the relative silence of the potions classroom.

Up front Professor Snape looked up from the papers he was grading to glare in their direction. Rhian blushed and turned her eyes to the table.

"Does the armadillo spleen get added before or after the lizard tongue?" Ron said again.

Rhian mentally kicked herself for spacing out. "After Ron" she said.

"Are you sure you're ok? That's the third time you've gone off in lala land." Ron said. Concern was now evident in his voice.

Harry and Hermione at the table next to them frequently glanced towards them worriedly. _Keep it together _Rhian berated herself.

Rhian glared at him. "I'm fine." She whispered.

"You should now have added all of your ingredients." Professor Snape's silky voice cut through the tense silence. He stalked down the rows to check the potions. "They will need to sit for two days before the next step. Write a five foot essay on what you have done and discuss what might have gone wrong. You are dismissed."

Rhian sighed with relief and started to pack her things. "Miss Snape remain behind." Her father's voice said over the din of the other students who were eagerly exiting the potion's classroom.

"Would you like us to wait?" Harry said as he came to stand next to her.

Rhian shook her head. "I'll catch up to you later." She said. "It's probably nothing." She added almost as an afterthought.

After they left Rhian turned to face the front of the room. Her father was wiping away the potions instructions on the board. A few moments later he turned to face her crossing his arms and staring down at her sternly.

She knew he was displeased with her inability to focus and she knew he would most likely reprimand her for it.

"May I inquire as to why you had the attention span of a flobberworm?" He asked.

_Thinking about a nightmare. _She thought. Rhian shrugged and hoped that he would take the lie.

Snape glared. "A shrug is not an answer young lady. I want a verbal answer."

"It's nothing sir." Rhian said. He wasn't going to believe her she knew it.

A sigh escaped his lips as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I do not have time for mind games Rhiannon."

"I was just tired." Rhian said. "It won't happen again."

Dark eyes bore into her. "Sleep deprivation is not nothing child."

If this went any further Rhian knew her father would find out and then the man would become overprotective. "I can handle it dad. I should go I don't want to be late for class." She grabbed her bag. "May I go?"

Snape nodded tiredly. "Very well, but this isn't over."

---------------------

Rhian met up with the others who were waiting at the end of the corridor for her. "What did he want?" Harry said curiously.

"Just wanted to know why I wasn't paying attention." She said dismissively.

Hermione glanced over at her with a raised eyebrow. "And what was distracting you today?"

Rhian shrugged. "We need to get to class." She said.

The others didn't miss the sudden change of subject. The three friends looked at one another silently agreeing to watch over their friend in her time of need.


End file.
